Love To Be Your Last
by purplepagoda
Summary: What happens, when Jane finds out that her mother has been keeping secrets from her? Will she interrogate her? Angela's secret could bring the family closer than ever. On the other hand, her secret could rip her family apart. What will her children say, when they find out the truth about her, and a certain someone? May end up as a crack fic.
1. Learning To Live Again

He sits across from her, at his kitchen table, reading the newspaper. He puts it down, and looks at her. She reads her section of the newspaper, in silence. She intentionally avoids making eye contact.

"How long are you planning on keeping this up?"

"Keeping what up?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Pretending."

"Pretending what?" she replies.

"You know exactly what," he answers.

She shrugs, in response.

"When you going to stop pretending that you live in Maura's guest house?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Angela, it's been six months, since that night."

"Jane didn't like it," Angela reminds him.

"Yeah, but we went ahead with our relationship, anyway."

"So?"

"You live here," he reminds her.

"I know."

"Angela, we did what we did, and we didn't tell anyone."

"I know."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"You know that I'm not. We eloped five months ago," he points out.

"I know."

"You haven't told anyone. You don't wear your ring."

"What do you want me to say?" she wonders.

"That you're going to tell them. You can't hide it, forever."

"Ok."

"Ok? Really, you're going to tell them?"

"I want to ease into it."

"Angela! It has been five months, and you have told them nothing."

"Maura already suspects. She knows that I'm not there, most of the time. She knows that I'm here, with you."

"Does she know that you moved out, months ago?"

"No," Angela shakes her head.

"So what is your plan?"

"I will tell them I'm moving out of the guest house. I'll disclose the fact that I'll be moving in with you."

"And, then?"

"What if they don't like it? What if they hate me?"

"Who cares, they're all adults, and they can get over it. They aren't going to hate you, they're your children. We have to tell them. You can't expect me to keep this a secret, forever."

"I don't. I will tell him."

"Time is ticking."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" she wonders.

"We? You started all of this. This was all your idea," Sean reminds her.

"Not all of it."

"Most of if," he argues.

"Do you want to change your mind? I mean, it is a little bit late, now, don't you think?"

"I don't want to change my mind. I love you. I'm happy."

"Good," she looks at her watch, "I should get home."

"You are home," he smiles at her.

She gets up from the table, "You know what I mean," she heads for the door.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Are you forgetting something?"

She pauses. He meets her at the door, and kisses her. Finally she leaves.

* * *

She makes it to Maura's, and slips in the main house, just in time to brew Maura's cup of tea. Maura comes down the stairs, as Angela places the cup of tea on the table.

"Good morning," Angela smiles.

"Good morning," Maura reciprocates.

"I didn't have time to make breakfast."

"That's ok."

"I want to run something by you," Angela takes a seat, next to Maura.

"Ok," Maura nods.

"I want to talk to you about it, before I talk to Jane."

"Sure."

"I am going to move out," Angela announces.

Maura's lips curl into a smile, "Angela, you haven't lived here in months."

Angela says nothing. She stares at Maura, in disbelief.

"I was just waiting for you to tell me. I've known for months," Maura admits.

"You have? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured that when you were ready to tell me, that you would."

"But..."

"I know that you moved in with Sean, months ago."

"Does Jane know?"

"How would she?" Maura raises an eyebrow.

"Did you tell her? You're not a good liar..."

"You never confirmed it, to me, so technically, it wouldn't be a lie."

"So your conscience stays clear on a technicality?"

"On this one. You're happy. I don't see how it hurts anyone."

"Then I won't tell you the rest, because you are terrible at keeping secrets."

"The rest? There is more?"

"No," Angela denies.

"Can I be there, when you tell them?"

"No," Angela shakes her head.

"When you tell Jane?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Maura whines, "I want to see the look on their faces, when they realize that you've been shacking up with their boss."

"I have not been shacking up. I am a grown woman, and..."

"Whatever," Maura rolls her eyes.

"I am old fashioned."

"You two sleep in separate beds?" Maura jokes.

"I said old fashioned, not a nineteen fifties sitcom couple," Angela retorts.


	2. The Dance

Jane sits in front of Maura's TV, watching the game. She turns to Maura, during a commercial, with her brow furrowed.

"Where is Ma? I haven't seen her all night."

"She's not here," Maura admits.

"Where is she, on a date?"

Maura shrugs, "I don't know. She's at home."

"At home? She doesn't have a home. She lives in your home."

"She's not here."

"So, she's in the guest house?"

"Jane, she doesn't live in the guest house, anymore."

"What?! What are you talking about," Jane's eyes widen, "Of course she does. Where would she have gone?"

"She was supposed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Moving out. She told me two weeks ago."

"She moved out two weeks ago?"

Maura shakes her head, "No. She moved out a while ago. She just told me a couple of weeks ago."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

Maura says nothing, as Jane gets off the couch. She goes out the door. She heads into the guest house. She finds it empty of her mother's belongings. Her mother is nowhere to be found. Jane whips out her cell phone. She dials her mother.

"Hello?" she answers after one ring.

"Ma, where are you?"

"At home, why? Do you need something?"

"I am standing in your home. You are not here."

Angela doesn't respond.

Jane continues, "Maura said that you moved out."

"I did."

"You did? You moved out, and didn't tell me? I'm not allowed to know where you live?"

"I should have told you, but I knew that you wouldn't approve."

"Approve? Of what? Ma, you're a grown woman. You can do whatever you want."

"You should come over, some time. I'll make you dinner."

"I would, but I don't know where you live."

Angela recites her address, "1755 Rosemont drive."

"1755 Rosemont drive? That is a nicer neighborhood than you can afford. Why do I know that address?"

"I've got to go," Angela tells her.

"Got to go? Where?"

Angela hangs up.

"Ma? Hello?" Jane returns the phone to her pocket.

Maura looks at her, and begins to laugh, "She hung up on you?"

"Can you believe that?" Jane queries.

"Yeah."

"Have you been to her new place? Is a box, on someone's curb?"

"I have, and it's not. It is very nice. I had dinner there two nights ago. We had a lovely time."

"She invited you over, for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't she invite me? I'm her daughter," Jane wonders.

"Because I am not judgmental," Maura guesses.

"Of what? I am happy she got another place."

"Now, I doubt that."

"I am happy she moved out of your guest house," Jane admits.

"I'm not so sure."

"Let's take a drive."

"No, it's late," Maura argues.

"It's eleven o'clock, on a Friday night."

"They're probably in bed."

"They?" Jane raises an eyebrow, "Who?"

"I am going to go... do something else, now."

"What?"

Maura runs out of the guest house. Jane follows behind her.

"What could you possibly have to do?"

"Avoid you," Maura answers.

* * *

Jane goes home. She sleeps terribly, and wakes up early the next morning. She showers, and then gets in the car. She drives to the address her mother had given her the previous night. She pulls up to the curb, and puts her car in park. She studies the cars in the driveway. There are two. Her mother's Camry, and an unmarked. Her heart drops. She gets out of the car. She makes her way up the walk way. She rings the door bell. As she waits for an answer, she looks at the wooden sign that reads _The Cavanaugh's_, in disgust.

Finally the door swings open. Her mother comes to the door, in her pajamas. Jane frowns at her.

"Would you like to come in?"

Jane simply nods. She follows Angela into the house. Angela pours her a cup of coffee, and points her to the table. They both take seats around the kitchen table.

"You are living with my boss?"

"Yes," she nods.

"For how long?"

"Five and a half months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried about how you would react," Angela admits.

"Where is he?"

"He had to go into the office," Angela tells her.

"You know the sign out front says, _The Cavanaugh's_?"

"I know."

"Why does it say that?"

"Because we got married," she reveals.

"What?! You got married? When? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"We've been married for five and a half months."

"What?!" she replies, astounded.

"We eloped."

"You moved in with him, and got married, and didn't tell me?"

"We didn't tell anyone."

"You told Maura."

"I told Maura that we moved in together, two weeks ago. I never told her that we got married."

"What about Frankie, and Tommy? Do they know?"

"Frankie doesn't know. I told Tommy a week ago."

"I just had pizza with him two nights ago, he didn't mention anything."

"That is because, unlike you, he respects my privacy," Angela replies.


	3. Waiting For The Other Shoe To Drop

Jane stays for hours. Fifteen minutes after she leaves, Sean returns home. Angela is sitting at the kitchen table, in defeat, when he walks in the door.

"Ange?"

"Yeah?"

He find her sitting at the kitchen table.

"You look defeated," he comments, sliding into the chair across the table from her. He reaches for her hand.

"Jane came over."

"You told her?"

"I told her that we're living together, and the we're married."

"So, almost everything?"

"Yeah," Angela nods.

"Now you just have to tell Frankie."

"I am sure that Jane will tell him.

"How did she take it?"

"Not well," Angela admits.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think that they're ready to hear all of this."

"Maybe, because you sprung it on them. You didn't invite them to the wedding. You didn't tell them anything, until after it was all said, and done. Maybe they would have liked to have been included."

"We eloped. We both agreed that we didn't need another big wedding."

He smiles, "Need, and want are two different things."

"You wanted another big wedding?"

"No," he shakes his head, "but I know that you did."

"You're wrong. I didn't. I don't. I just want to be with you."

"And, you're going to be around for a very long time, right?"

He nods, with a smile, "I don't think that I have a choice, do I? We have things we have to do."

"You're right, you don't have a choice."

"So, are you..."

"I don't want to talk about that, yet. We can worry about that, later."

"Ok," he nods.

* * *

Jane sits at the bar, staring at her drink. Korsak walks into the Dirty Robber. He takes a seat beside her, at the bar.

"It's only ten o'clock. It's a little bit early to be drinking, isn't it?"

Jane nods, "Probably, but you don't know what I know."

"You know?"

"You know?" she responds.

"Are you talking about your mom, and Cavanaugh?"

"Yeah," Jane confirms, "You knew?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"For how long?" Jane wonders.

"She asked me what to do. I told her to go for it."

"You've known, all along?"

"Yes," he confirms.

"And, you didn't tell me?" Jane asks, feeling betrayed.

"It wasn't my news to tell."

"I can't believe that you knew, that my mother got married."

"She trusts me. I am not judgmental."

"I am not either."

"You haven't liked the idea, from the start."

"I know..."

He cuts her off, "But?"

"I want her to be happy. If standing on her head, juggling with her feet makes her happy, then I am fine with that."

"Then why are you sitting at the bar, at ten am on a Saturday?"

"My mom married my boss, it's gross."

"Drink your beer, and get over it."

"Get over it? What kind of advice is that?"

"I suggest you get over it."

"Why? Is something wrong? Is someone dying?"

He furrows his brow, "No, no one is dying."

"Why does it sound as if the other shoe is about to drop, then?"

He shrugs, "Never mind."

"Never mind? I can't. Tell me."

"There is nothing to tell."

"Vince, you used to be my partner. You can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you. I promised not to."

"Promised who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What is it?"

"Here is what I can say, there is more to the story."

"More to the story? What does that mean? It's not as if it was a shotgun wedding. What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head.

"Come on, tell me," she insists.

"No," he disagrees.

"Why not?"

"There is nothing to tell. It was a discussion, that is all."

"About what?"

Before he can answer his cell phone is ringing. He checks the caller ID, and flips the phone open.

"Lieutenant. Yeah. I'm with Jane right now. We'll be there in fifteen," he hangs up.

"Be where? A back yard barbeque, at my mother's husband's house?" Jane responds, bitterly.

"A crime scene," Vince reveals.

"Oh. Good thing I didn't get a chance to drink my beer."

"Come on," he pays her tab.

"Our conversation isn't over."

"We'll it is for now. We have a crime scene to go to."

"Why was the lieutenant calling us, and not the answering service?"

"It's a cop," Vince mentions.


	4. Angry All The Time

Maura waits in line, at the cafe, for her cup of tea. Finally she reaches the front of the line. Angela has her freshly brewed cup ready for her. She yawns, as the hands the cup to Maura.

"Is Frankie talking to you yet?" Maura questions.

"He's already over it."

"You told him yesterday, and he's over it?" Maura raises an eyebrow.

"Jane is the one who doesn't seem to want to talk to me," Angela answers.

"She'll get over it."

"I certainly hope so," Angela agrees, yawning again.

"Are you feeling alright?" Maura quizzes.

"I'm fine, just a little bit tired."

"Ok," Maura nods, leaving the cafe. On her elevator ride to the morgue she thinks about the previous day's dinner.

* * *

_Sunday dinner-_

_There are six people, gathered around Angela's dining room table. They look around the room, in silence. Jane stares at her lieutenant. Frankie fixates on his mother. Tommy's eyes remain focused on the lasagna she's placing on the table. _

_Frankie speaks up, before Angela can cut the lasagna._

_"Ma? Can you explain to me, why we're having Sunday dinner at the lieutenant's house?" _

_Sean looks at Angela. She exhales, and nods. Before either of them can open their mouths to explain, Jane begins speaking._

_"Frankie, our mother went behind our back," she explains._

_"What are you talking about?" he questions._

_"She, and the Lieutenant have been married, for six months. They have been living together for that long, as well. They eloped, and didn't tell us. We were not invited to participate," she rants._

_"Jane," Maura looks at her, sternly, "it's not your news to tell."_

_Frankie looks at his mother, in disappointment, "Ma, is what she said true?"_

_Before Angela can get a word in, Jane interrupts, "She's wearing a ring, moron," she points._

_Sean turns about eighteen shades of red, clearly angry. He stands up. He turns to his wife._

_"Sorry, Angie," he apologizes, in advance. _

_Angela nods._

_"Jane, thank you for coming, but you need to go now. You can't come into my home, and disrespect my wife. You are welcome to come back, some other time, when you have a better attitude."_

_"She's my mother," Jane tells him, and then turns her Angela, "Ma, are you going to let him do this?"_

_"I think you should go," Angela answers._

_Jane pushes her chair out. She stomps as she storms out of the house._

* * *

Jane sits at her desk, in silence. She stares at the back of her partner's computer monitor. She wears a sour look on her face. Her arms are folded across her chest.

"Jane?"

She doesn't respond.

"Jane," Barry repeats.

She looks up, making eye contact, "What?"

"Are you ok?" He queries.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have been in a shitty mood for days. I don't really care about your personal problems, but the attitude has to stop, so spill."

"That is a little harsh," Jane points out.

"What's wrong with you? You've been going off on everybody. You get upset over the littlest things. Are you PMS-ing, or something?

She clenches her jaw, and her nostrils flare, "No I am not."

"So what gives?"

"My mother."

"What did she do?"

"Got married," Jane grits her teeth.

"Good for her," he comments.

"Good for her? That's all you have to say? Good for her?"

"I hope that she's happy," he adds.

"She eloped," Jane adds.

"I know."

"You know? How do you know?"

"There wasn't a wedding," he points out.

"I can't believe that she got married."

"I can. Heaven forbid that she gets to be happy, or move on with her life."

"Don't feed me that crock of shit."

"That is what you told Frankie, a while back."

"Don't use my own words against me," Jane insists.

"Why are you so pissed that she got married? Are you jealous?"

Jane furrows her brow, "No."

"Then why do you dislike it, so much?"

"Because she married my boss. How would you like it, it your mother married your boss?"

"I wouldn't care."

"Not to mention, on Sunday we had dinner, at their house."

"I am guessing that it was awkward."

Jane shrugs, "Maybe. I got kicked out within ten minutes of arriving."

"I think that you need to go to the gym," he suggests.

"Are you saying that I look fat?" she responds defensively.

"No," he shakes his head, "You need to do something to get out your anger. Hit something, and preferably not me."

"Why is everyone taking her side?"

"Why aren't you?" he retorts, "She's your mother."

"He's my boss."

"Jane, let it go," he insists.

"Why aren't you surprised?" she asks.

"That you're angry? I know you, that's why."

"No," she shakes her head, "Why aren't you surprised that my mother got married?"

"I am more observant than you are."

"No, you're not," she argues.

"The lieutenant has been wearing a wedding band for months now."

"I guess I didn't notice that."

"Who else would he marry?"

Jane shrugs, "I don't know."


	5. Devious Plans

Jane sits on Maura's couch, on a Friday night. Jane sips her beer. Maura sips a glass of white wine. They watch the ballgame that is on TV.

"So are you over yourself yet?" Maura asks, muting the game.

"Over myself? What do you mean?"

"Are you done being angry with your mother?"

"Not entirely."

"Jane, she told you a month ago."

"I am talking to her," Jane reminds her.

"But, I don't understand why you're still angry with her. I don't understand why you're angry with her, in the first place."

"What would you do, if your mother came to you one day, and said, 'Oh, by the way, six months ago, I got married, and I didn't tell you.'? You would be angry wouldn't you?"

She shakes her head, "Jane I am closer to your mother, than I am my own. She is like my surrogate mother. I wasn't angry with her."

"For withholding that information."

"No," Maura answers, candidly.

"Why not?"

"She was afraid to tell us."

"She should have told us, in the first place. We should have been part of the process. We should have gotten to..."

"Wait, a minute, are you angry at her, or for her?" Maura furrows her brow.

"Both. I am angry, that she didn't think that she could include us. I am angry for her, because she deserved more."

"Lieutenant Cavanaugh is a great guy."

"I agree. I mean, she deserved to have a wedding. She deserved to have a celebration."

"She couldn't, because she was afraid that you and your brothers wouldn't support her. Can you imagine what that would have felt like? If she had a wedding, and you didn't show up? Put yourself in her shoes, for a second. How would you feel, if you knew that you had disappointed your child, because you fell in love with someone, and got married? Getting married is supposed to be one of the happiest occasions in your life, even if it is a second marriage."

"First of all, I am never having children."

"You say that, but you don't mean it."

Jane continues, "But, you're right."

"You need to apologize to her."

"I know."

"Why don't we have a wedding, for her?"

Jane furrows her brow, "What?"

"We can wait until their first anniversary, and have a vow renewal."

"That sounds like a very Maura thing to do," Jane responds.

"I don't know if I can plan a wedding, in five months."

"Maura, slow down," Jane warns.

Maura looks right through her, "Why?"

"Maura, you have that look in your eye," Jane points out.

"What look?"

"The look of a little girl, when barbie marries ken," Jane responds.

"Do not," Maura argues.

"You don't even know if ma wants to have a vow renewal."

Maura shakes her head, and looks at Jane, who is wearing a baseball jersey, and baseball cap.

"I often wonder how it is, that you're her daughter."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jane raises an eyebrow, as she reaches for her beer.

"She, and I, are more alike than the two of you are. You're such a tomboy."

"My mother is tougher than she looks," Jane defends her mother.

"She wears dresses."

"I have worn dresses," Jane reminds her.

"Rarely, and only when you have to."

"Can we talk about something other than a vow renewal ceremony?" Jane begs.

"Like, what?"

Jane shrugs, "I don't know. It could be worse, I guess."

"She could have married a loser," Maura points out.

"That too," Jane nods, in agreement.

"What were you thinking?"

"We could be concerned with them reproducing. At least we know that it wasn't a shotgun wedding. And, it's nice that he doesn't have any kids. That is always awkward."

"Jane, you are not being very nice," Maura tells her.

"It's true."

"They could have child," Maura suggests.

"No! They couldn't. They are closer to retirement age, than they are reproduction age."

"People have children older, and older, everyday."

"Moving on, who do you think is going to win the world series this year?"

"Definitely the Red Sox," Maura answers.

"Do you really think that?" Jane shoots her a look.

Maura looks at the TV, and then looks at her, "No, but that's what you want to hear."

"Sometimes I wish that you could be a little less honest."

* * *

He watches the game, from his recliner. The room is dimly lit, by a single bulb, that is screwed into a lamp, in the corner of the room. He looks over, at his wife, who is on the couch. She lies on the couch, passed out. He puts the foot of the chair down. He waits a few seconds, to see if she stirs. She doesn't. He walks over to her, and bend down. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey, it's getting late, why don't you turn in?" he asks.

"What time is it?" she questions looking up, at him.

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Is the game off," she responds.

"Not yet," he admits.

"I want to watch the rest of the game," she argues.

"Angela, you fell asleep after the second inning."

"I'm awake now," she fibs.

"Go up to bed. I'll be up shortly."

"Just because I am already in my pajamas, does not mean that I am ready to go to bed."

"Ange, come on."

"I'm not going, until you come with me."

"Then we can go now."

"Finish your game."

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met, in my life."

"You have met Jane, right?"

"I know where she gets it from," he smiles, sliding on to the couch, next to her. She sits up.

"You don't have to wake up, on my account. I know that you're tired."

"Scoot down," she tells him.

He scoots to the end of the couch. She puts a pillow down. Her feet hang off the edge of the couch, as they watch the rest of the game together.


	6. Wedding Plans

Angela enters the house. She makes a beeline for the kitchen. She finds that Maura has already started cooking.

"Where is Jane? I thought that she was going to help make Sunday brunch," Angela comments.

"I don't even know if she's coming."

"We're having girls day out, and you don't know if she's coming? What is wrong with her? She's still mad at me, isn't she?"

"No. She called earlier, and said that she has a migraine."

"A migraine?" Angela scoffs, "That is an excuse. She doesn't have a migraine. She hasn't have a migraine, since she was sixteen."

"She said you wouldn't believe her, for that reason," Maura reveals.

"So, you and I are going to eat brunch, and then what?"

"Go shopping, like we planned," Maura answers.

"For what? I don't need anything."

"Need, and want are two different things," Maura reminds her.

"I am saving money."

"For what?"

Angela shrugs, "A rainy day."

"We still _have_ to go shopping," Maura insists.

"What for?"

"Wedding stuff."

"Wedding stuff? Who is getting married? Are you getting married, because I am fairly certain that Jane is never, ever getting married as long as I live."

"No, I'm not getting married," Maura shakes her head.

"Then who?"

"I am glad that you asked. We should talk about it."

"Why? _Is_ Jane getting married?"

"No. Like you said, she'll probably never get married."

"Who do you need to buy wedding stuff for?"

"For you."

"For me? Maura I have been married for seven months."

"Precisely."

"I don't follow."

"We think you should have a vow renewal ceremony on your anniversary. That way everyone will be included, and we can have a nice little reception afterwards."

"What? I don't think so," Angela disagrees.

"Why not? Don't you want a nice ceremony, with all of your friends, and family present?"

"Sure, but I already got married. It's over with," she continues.

"It will be fun. I know that you love planning, just as much as I do."

"Maura, I don't think that it's a good idea."

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Not going to happen," Angela argues.

"I expect this sort of attitude from Jane, but not from you."

"You don't understand."

"No, not really," Maura admits.

"We should eat, before we go," Angela changes the subject.

"You really don't want a big Catholic wedding? It would be beautiful, I'm sure. In front of all of those people, in a beautiful dress."

"Maura that is your fantasy," Angela points out.

"You don't want that?"

"I am not a size four. The thought of being in a wedding dress, in front of two hundred people is not at all thrilling to me."

"What are you talking about? You have a great figure."

"For my age, right?"

"No," she shakes her head, "And, I know that you work out."

"Walking, is not a work out," Angela argues.

"I _want_ to do this for you."

"I appreciate that, but no."

"Then what are we going to shop for?"

"I am sure that you can find something to shop for."

"I always can," Maura agrees.

"Why don't you save up all of your planning energy, for something else?"

"Like what?" Maura takes a seat, at the island. They sit in front of their plates, in silence. They begin to eat. Angela doesn't answer her. Maura swallows her bite of omelet, and takes a drink of green tea.

"Like what?" she repeats.

Angela shrugs, "I am sure that we will think of something."

"No one is getting married, that I know," Maura whines.

"Those aren't the only things to plan for."

"Hopefully nobody I know is going to need a funeral," Maura jokes.

"I can't really imagine that those are fun to plan."

"Not really."

"People have birthdays," Angela reminds her.

"That happens every year. You only get married once."

"Only, once? Maura you know that isn't true."

"Ok, once, or twice, for most people. It is a big occasion."

"You only die once," Angela adds.

Maura smiles, "That is true, I guess."

"I just don't want a big to do," Angela relays.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"I do not understand that, at all."

"You have probably had your wedding planned since you were four."

"Didn't you?"

Angela shrugs, "I was six."

"Was it everything that you imagined?"

"I hate to dash your dreams, but you probably won't even remember it."

"That is why you should have a vow renewal. You can remember it, forever."

"Not going to happen."

"Which part of it makes you say that."

"All of it," she answers.

"In particular? Two hundred people is too many?"

"I will not be caught dead standing at the altar, in a dress that looks like a tent in front of two people, or two hundred. That is not going to happen."


	7. Rainy Day Fund

"Like a tent, what are you talking about? Why would you think that your dress would look like a tent?"

"Because it's the only kind you can find."

Maura shakes her head, "No, it's not."

"I am not going to get married, or renew my vows, in a wedding dress, in front of all of those people."

"Why are you so hung up on the wedding dress? I guess you can wear pants, if you want. It is the twenty first century."

"I am not going to renew my vows," Angela argues.

"You have four and a half months to think about it. It doesn't have to be a big wedding. It can just be a small ceremony. Maybe instead of two hundred people, you only invite twenty."

"No."

"No? You don't know how you'll feel about it in a few months. Let's just say maybe, and revisit it."

"Not going to happen."

"Angela, are you ok?" Maura inquires.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Maura studies her. She looks pale, and has dark circles under her eyes.

"You don't look like you feel well."

"I am fine."

"Why don't you want to have the vow renewal ceremony? Are you sick? You're afraid that you won't make it to the ceremony?"

"Maura since when do you jump to conclusions?" Angela wonders.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that you're not telling me something. It seems as if you've been hiding something."

"Maura, I am not sick. I am not dying. It's nothing like that. You don't have to worry."

"Nothing like that? So, it is _something_?"

"It's always something, isn't it?" she answers Maura's question, with a question.

"You mentioned funerals," Maura adds.

"You are a medical examiner," Angela responds.

"You're not dying? Are you sure?"

"Maura I am not terminally ill. I promise."

"Why did you decide to get married, so quickly?" Maura queries.

"At my age, you don't feel the need to wait around, forever. You don't need a fancy wedding. You get married, because you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. We both knew that is what we wanted. There was no reason to wait."

"You don't feel as if you jumped into it?" Maura worries.

"No," she shakes her head.

"If you feel like you made the right decision why don't you want to renew your vows?"

"It's a personal choice. You don't have to understand."

"What is going on with you? Angela just tell me," Maura begs.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't lie," Angela reminds her.

"I can, if the situation warrants it."

"And, you break out in hives," Angela adds.

"Whatever you tell me, can stay in this room."

"You can't keep that promise."

"How can you be sure?" Maura quizzes.

"Because, I know you. You can't keep things to yourself."

"I kept the fact that you moved out to myself. I didn't tell Jane, for two weeks," Maura points out.

"I am going to need more than two weeks. I am not ready to tell Jane."

"So, you admit that there is something to tell."

"I think that we should get going, before the mall gets crowded," Angela suggests.

"It's Sunday. It isn't even shopping season yet," Maura furrows her brow.

"We should get there, before the church ladies get out."

"Angela, it's eight o'clock," Maura announces, looking at her watch.

"I do need new shoes," Angela changes the subject.

"You just told me that you didn't need anything," Maura quips.

"I forgot about the shoes."

"You need a new pair of sneakers? Why are you wearing sneakers?"

Angela shrugs, "I thought I should wear sensible shoes, if I was going to shop with you, all day."

"When we shop with Jane, it is usually an hour and a half. Then, she's hungry, and whiny, and refuses to shop anymore."

"She's like a child, I know," Angela sympathizes.

"Maybe next time we invite her, we can take a stroller to push her around," Maura jokes.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I suppose it is probably a good thing she's not coming with us," Maura voices.

"We can shop til we drop, without complaints from the peanut gallery."

"What are you saving your money for?"

"I told you," Angela repeats, "a rainy day."

"A rainy day? I know that you are speaking metaphorically, but..."

Angela looks out the window, "It's rainy today?"

Maura nods, "Clearly you're not saving for a vow renewal. You have a new car. What are you saving for?"

Angela shrugs, "Any unforeseen expenses, in my future."

"Which leads me to believe that there is something wrong."

"Maura," she turns to Maura, and grabs her by the shoulders, "I assure you there is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

Maura looks her in the eyes. She studies her face. She quickly determines that she isn't lying. It is, however, very clear that there is _something_ that she is leaving out. Maura exhales, as Angela lets go of her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?" Angela gets up, taking their dishes to the sink.

"As soon as you answer my question," Maura agrees.

"Which one? You ask a lot of questions."

"Why don't you want to have a vow renewal."

"I already told you," Angela sighs.

"We are not leaving this house, until you answer my question," Maura warns.

"I did."

"Honestly," Maura adds.

Angela grips the sink. She refuses to turn around. She looks out the window, and decides that she can't keep the secret forever. She exhales, and purses her lips. Still, she doesn't turn around. She doesn't want to make eye contact, when she tells Maura the news.


	8. More To Understand

"Nobody wants to stand in front of all their friends, and family, in a wedding dress, nine months pregnant. It is tacky."

"I agree. That does not answer my question, though. Why don't you want to get have a vow renewal ceremony?"

"I just told you," Angela responds.

Silence falls over the room. Angela doesn't move an inch. She stares at the dishes, in the sink. She can feel Maura's eyes boring through her. She listens closely, waiting for Maura to say something. All she can hear is the sound of breathing, and the clock on the wall. It takes several moments for what she has just said, to sink in. Finally Maura breaks the silence, after what seems like an eternity.

"I don't understand," she admits.

"I know," Angela whispers, softly.

"Are you joking? Are you trying to test me?" Maura queries.

"No," Angela shakes her head.

"No? To which one?"

"Both."

"Both? I really..." Maura pauses she feels a lump form in her throat. She is unable to finish her thought.

Angela turns around to face her. She expects to find the look of disappointment in Maura's eyes. Instead, she sees a look of intrigue, and confusion.

Maura shakes her head. She stares at Angela. Her gaze quickly falls from her face, to her stomach. She is wearing a baggy t-shirt. How had Maura not noticed that, earlier? Angela wearing a baggy t-shirt was even more rare than Jane wearing a dress. Angela is always very neat, and tidy. Her blouse is always neatly pressed, and fit perfectly. Angela's hands rest at her sides. Maura looks up, noting that Angela's hair is braided, out of her face. Maura furrows her brow, and searches Angela's face, for answers.

Angela clears her throat, "I know that it is very difficult to understand. I know that it is even harder to believe."

"Stranger things have happened," Maura answers, still in a state of shock.

"You don't have to be politically correct, Maura. You're family, you can ask me, whatever you want."

"What made you decide this?"

"The same thing that made me decide to get married," she admits.

* * *

_She's sitting at dinner, across the table from him. He looks at her, with a goofy smile on his face. She puts down his fork._

_"Can I ask you a question?" _

_"Of course," he agrees._

_"Do you have regrets?"_

_"Of course, I have some. Everyone does."_

_"Is there anything that you still wish you could do?"_

_"Sure," he nods, "What about you?" _

_"Yeah," she admits, "What would you do?"_

_"I would get married again, in a heartbeat. I guess that I am probably too old to do the other thing, though."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Have another kid. I always kind of felt that I got slighted the first time around. I didn't really get the chance to be a dad. I wish that I could have a second chance at that."_

_"You know, it's funny you should say that."_

_"Why?"_

_"I always dreamed of having four kids. Always, from the time I was a very small child. I always knew that I wanted four of them."_

_"What happened?"_

_"After the third, it just wasn't really an option. We didn't have the money for a fourth child. I always wanted another little girl."_

_"We should get married. Do you want to get married?"_

_She smiles, widely, "Yeah."_

_"And we should work on your dream too."_

_"You don't think that it's silly? You don't think that we're too old?"_

_"I think that we are definitely too old, but who cares? Our dreams don't die, just because we get older. Let's do it," he tells her._

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Absolutely," he nods, "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. You are incredible. Let's get married."_

_"Ok."_

_"And, let's have a little girl, too."_

_"We can't just have a little girl. She's not just going to magically materialize, because we want her."_

_"We'll find a way," he promises her. _

_"I think that you've had too much to drink," she tells him._

_"I have had two sips of beer. I'm fine."_

_"When are we going to get married?"_

_"The sooner the better. Why don't we elope? We'll get married, tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow?" she raises an eyebrow._

_"Do you have other plans?"_

* * *

"Why didn't you try adoption?" Maura ponders.

"He's a cop. At our age, no one was going to give us a baby. We wanted a baby, and we didn't want to wait years."

"So..."

"After a lot of research, and some serious soul searching, we decided that we didn't want to do adoption."

Maura furrows her brow, "But you're actually pregnant. You, yourself?"

"You're wondering why we wouldn't use a surrogate?"

"It is risky to..."

Angela cuts her off, "I know that. Do you think that, we thought, for even a second that it would actually work?"

"Doctors generally don't agree to..."

"I told the doctor I was fifty three."

"You lied?"

"To get in the door. Once he did the exam, I came clean."

"And he still agreed?"

"I was as surprised as you are," Angela admits.

"I..."

"You need more details, to understand?"

Maura simply nods.


	9. Unbelievable

_"You want to do what?!" he questions her, at the kitchen table, over breakfast._

_"I want to use a donor egg, and carry the baby myself."_

_"Angela, that sounds crazy. Don't you think? It sounds risky. What if something happens to you? I can't lose you."_

_"Nothing is going to happen to me."_

_"How do you know that you can find any doctor who is going to agree?"_

_"I already did."_

_"What?!"_

_"I had an appointment with him, yesterday."_

_"I don't know about this."_

_"Why don't we make a compromise?"_

_He nods, "What would that be?"_

_"We try this, once, and if it doesn't work, then we will pursue different avenues. We have to at least try."_

_"If you feel that strongly about it, then we can try, once," he agrees._

_"The chances of it actually working, are very slim, at my age."_

_"How many are they going to put in there?"_

_"Two. The chances of the procedure working aren't great."_

_"Why not more? Wouldn't that increase the odds?"_

_"Because if it does, then what?"_

_"We will get one."_

_"And if more than one takes, then what? I am not going to get rid of the others."_

_"Angela, are you sure about this?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_"Ok," he agrees._

* * *

"You are telling me that you only did one cycle? You only tried one time?"

"I know that it sounds impossible."

Maura corrects her, "Highly improbably, but not impossible."

"I didn't even think that it had worked."

"But it did?"

"I couldn't believe it, either."

* * *

_When he gets home from work, he finds her sitting at the kitchen table, with the phone sitting in front of her. He stops at the table, and she says nothing._

_"Angela? Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"Why do you look like you're in shock? Is something wrong?"_

_"No," she shakes her head, "Nothing is wrong."_

_"Why are you just sitting there? I thought that you were going to be ready to go out for dinner, when I got home."_

_"I'm sorry, I was getting ready to go take a shower, when the phone rang."_

_"Who was it?"_

_"I had my lab draw this morning."_

_"I forgot about that. Is everything ok?"_

_"Everything is fine."_

_"You look disappointed."_

_"I am not disappointed, I am just in a state of shock," she admits._

_"I'm sorry. I know that I said we could only try once, but seeing you, like this... I don't want to be responsible for that. We can try again, if you want."_

_She shakes her head, "No."_

_"You don't want to? I guess that's ok, too," he tries to be supportive._

_"Sit down," she tells him._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Just sit down," she insists._

_He pulls out the chair, and takes a seat next to her. He reaches for her hand. Her squeezes it. _

_"Did one of the tests show something bad?"_

_"No," she shakes her head._

_"What's going on? Just tell me?"_

_"I don't know if I can."_

_"You can tell me, anything."_

_"I just don't know if I can even believe it."_

_"That it didn't work?" he guesses._

_She shakes her head, and the tears begin to trickle down her face, "No, that it did."_

_"It did? What?!"_

_"It worked."_

_"Are you kidding me? It worked? You're pregnant?"_

_She nods._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"They just called a little while ago, to confirm."_

_"Wow!"_

_"I have an ultrasound appointment on Monday."_

* * *

"Do you have an idea how unlikely that is?"

"Yeah," Angela nods, taking a seat, on the barstool, next to Maura.

"That is amazing."

"You have no idea."

"You don't sound excited."

"I am more scared than excited, at this point. It is a lot different, than when I was in my twenties, having babies."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Sean is the only other person who knows. I didn't want to tell anyone, until we knew that everything was ok."

"So, you had your ultrasound?"

She nods, in confirmation.

* * *

_She sits nervously, in the doctor's office. She watches the monitor closely. Sean sits next to her, holding her hand. An image pops onto the screen. They look at the image in complete disbelief. The doctor points to the screen._

_"There they are."_

_"They?" Sean looks at him._

_Angela says nothing. She looks at Sean, and then at the screen._


	10. Truth, and White Lies

_"Yes, they. There are two of them," the doctor tells them._

* * *

"Both of them took?" Maura questions.

"Yes," Angela confirms.

"That increases your chances to get one healthy baby, even if one doesn't make it."

"I am not really worried about that," she admits.

"You're not? Generally they say that it's..."

She cuts her off, "I am past the twelve week mark."

"What?!"

"I'm eighteen weeks along," she reveals.

"Eighteen weeks? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," she nods.

"With twins?"

"Most of the time, I have a hard time wrapping my head around it, myself," she admits.

* * *

_17 weeks-_

_The doctor smiles at them. He turns to Angela._

_"You are sure that you don't want to do genetic testing?" _

_"It doesn't matter. We're seeing this through," Angela answers._

_"Ok," he nods, "Then let's take a look."_

_He squirts the gel onto her stomach. He quickly finds baby A._

_"There is baby A, and it looks as if, this one is waving at us."_

_He stops, and listens. Angela looks at Sean, nervously._

_"It sounds like two healthy heart beats. Do you want to know the sex?" _

_Angela speaks up, "You can tell that, already?"_

_"Absolutely," he nods._

_Angela looks to Sean, for an answer, "It's up to you."_

_The doctor looks to Angela, "Yeah, I want to know," she admits._

_"Baby A is a little girl," he announces._

_She nearly begins to cry. The doctor moves on to baby B. _

_"Everything looks great. They are both growing on track. The heartbeats are nice and strong, too. Do you want to see if we can convince baby B to show us what it is going to be?"_

_"Yes," Angela answers._

_The doctor moves the probe around, on her stomach. He tries to manipulate the baby into revealing it's gender. It absolutely refuses. He shakes his head._

_"Sorry, guys, but it looks like this one isn't going to show us anything, today. We can try at your next visit."_

* * *

"So did you do any genetic testing?"

"No," Angela shakes her head.

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"Do you know what you're having?" Maura quizzes.

"About half," Angela responds.

"About half?" Maura raises an eyebrow.

"One of them is a girl."

"And the other?"

"Wouldn't show us," Angela admits.

"Wow! So then we do have something to shop for."

"I think that it's still a little early to do any shopping. I am not even to the halfway point yet."

"Twins usually arrive around thirty six weeks, and with advanced maternal age, the odds of delivering preterm increase."

"I have already that the discussion with them. They are to stay put, the whole time. The are not to come early, even if they want to."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"I can only hope. It's going to take me that amount of time to come up with enough courage to tell the kids."

"You haven't told any of them?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"When I can't hide it anymore."

"You're having twins," Maura reminds her.

"I know, it won't be much longer."

* * *

After their shopping trip Angela heads home. Jane comes over to Maura's, with pizza, and beer. She comes into the house, without knocking.

"Are you coming to watch the game?" Maura asks.

"Yeah, Frankie, and Tommy are watching last nights game on my Tivo."

"So your migraine is gone?"

"I didn't have a migraine," Jane admits.

"I didn't think that you did."

"I just didn't want to go shopping. How was your shopping trip, by the way?"

"It was very productive."

"How many pairs of shoes did you buy?"

"A couple."

"Eight?"

"Only five," Maura answers.

Jane approaches the couch. "Maura, where am I supposed to sit? There are bags all over the couch."

"Hold on, I'll move them," Maura tells her.

Jane begins moving bags. She freezes, and looks at Maura. She grabs one of the bags, and peers inside.

"Maura, is there something that you want to tell me?"

"About what?"

"Are you having a baby?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Because there is a frilly pink baby dress in here."

"I know."

"You bought it, because it was cute?"

"It is for a friend."

"A friend? I know all of your friends. Who is having a baby?"

"Just a friend."

"Why are you being so weird?"

"I'm not."


	11. Grace

"Who is the dress for?"

"Grace."

"Grace? Who is Grace?"

"That is who the dress is for."

"I've don't know Grace."

"No one really knows Grace. She's still in utero."

"Oh. So the little girl who is going to wear this fluffy pink dress is named Grace?"

"Yes."

"Whatever," Jane rolls her eyes.

* * *

4 weeks later: 6:30 AM-

Maura's phone rings. She is sitting in the kitchen, drinking green tea. She reaches for the phone. She quickly checks the caller ID. She pulls the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Angela it's six thirty in the morning. Are you ok?"

"I need some help."

"What's wrong?"

"It's sort of an emergency."

"Are you bleeding, or something?"

"Don't start having heart palpitations, it's nothing like that. It is just a fashion emergency."

"Oh. You should have said that. What do you need?"

"I need you to come over here."

"Why?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"I'll be over in ten."

"You're already dressed?"

"Yeah," she confirms, hanging up.

She doesn't have time to knock on the door, before it opens. The door swings open, and she finds Sean standing on the other side. He is already dressed.

"Come in," he insists.

"Where is she?"

He points to the stairs, "She's up there."

Maura nods, and trots up the staircase in her high heels. She heads into the first room on the left, at the top of the stairs.

"Where are you?"

"In the closet," Angela answers.

Maura sidesteps the pile of clothes on the floor. She makes her way into the walk in closet. She finds Angela sitting on the floor of the closet, in her pajamas. She wears pink silk pajama bottoms, and a grey t-shirt.

"That is a nice ensemble. Where is the top to that?"

"My pajamas?"

Maura nods, in confirmation.

"The long sleeves make me too hot. I'm afraid that I'll pop a button, if I put it on."

"You can't wear pajamas to work."

"I can't wear anything. Look at me. I am the size of a house."

"It's not that bad."

"I have nothing to wear. Nothing fits."

"Why don't you buy some maternity clothes?"

"I don't want a lecture right now, I just want to get dressed, so that I can go to work."

"Can I help you off the floor, first?"

"I'm not that old," Angela huffs.

"But, you are that pregnant," Maura reminds her.

Angela shakes her head, and carefully hoists herself off the floor, without assistance.

"Why don't we come out of the closet?"

Angela nods, following Maura out of the closet. She stops, and looks at the room. The bed has yet to be made. There are clothes on top of it, on hangers. There are clothes strewn across the entire room. On the floor, on top of the blanket chest, draped over the door of the bathroom. Angela shakes her head.

"See the problem?"

"I thought this day would come," Maura admits.

"I'll just call in sick."

"You have perfect attendance."

Angeal shrugs, "It isn't that important. Maybe I'll just quit working, all together."

"That won't make Jane suspicious at all."

"I don't have to work."

"I know."

"What am I going to do?"

Maura reaches for the bag sitting on the blanket chest. She hands it to Angela. Angela looks at the bag, and then looks at Maura.

"What's this?"

"They're clothes."

"Where did you get them?"

"The store."

"When?"

"A while ago."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't," Maura admits.

"I am not going to wear maternity clothes. I don't know why I'm doing this. This whole thing was a really bad idea. I am already a grandmother, for heaven's sake. What was I thinking? How stupid can I be? Who in their right mind, would decide that it was a good idea to have a baby, at my age? Not just one baby, but there are two of them in there," she shakes her head, "Now I have to wear maternity clothes. I am never, ever going to be a normal size, again. Not to mention, in a few months I am going to have a couple of newborns to take care of. I am too old for midnight feedings, and screaming babies," she rambles, on the verge of tears.

Maura takes the bag from her, and sits it on the bed. She takes a step forward, and envelopes her in a hug.

"It's going to be alright. You are not in this alone. You have help. You are the most amazing mother I have ever met. You are going to be fine," she reassures her, letting go.

"Maura, I don't know if I can do this," she admits.

"Of course you can."

"I'm scared. What if I am too old? What if something happens to me, before these babies are grown? They need me. What if..."

"Angela, no one is ever promised tomorrow. Anything could happen to any one of us. Everything is going to be alright. You have lots of people who care about you. There are a lot of people who can help you. You don't have to do this on your own. I know that you're feeling overwhelmed, but who wouldn't?"

"Look at me," she wipes her nose on the shoulder of her shirt, "I am a mess. I can't even get myself dressed."

They both start laughing.


	12. Suspicious Minds

Maura tries to sneak into autopsy unnoticed. She finds that Jane is already waiting on her, in the morgue. Jane taps her foot.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jane questions.

Maura looks at the clock, "Seven thirty two," she answers.

"Exactly. You're supposed to be here at seven thirty."

"I'm sorry, there was traffic."

"There is always traffic," Jane responds.

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Where have you been?"

"In my car."

"You seem awfully secretive, lately. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Maura shakes her head.

"Really?"

"Really," Maura nods.

"Nice hives, Maura."

"If you are done interrogating me, I am going to go change into my scrubs, so that I can finish the autopsy I started yesterday."

"I am going to find out what's going on."

"I think you need some coffee," Maura suggests.

"That is never a bad idea."

"Maybe you can talk to your mother."

"About what?"

"How you still love her, even though you are disappointed you weren't invited to her wedding."

"I thought we were having a vow renewal."

"She didn't want one," Maura admits.

"Why?"

"You would have to ask her."

"I will."

* * *

Before Jane heads for coffee, she stops in the squad room. Frost comes in, right behind her. He places a cup of coffee on her desk. She looks up at him, takes a deep breath, and smiles.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jane sinks into her chair. She sips her coffee.

"Can I ask you something?" Frost inquires.

"About what?"

"Your mother?"

"I suppose," she nods.

"Is she depressed, or something?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

She shrugs, "No reason."

"I haven't been talking to her very much later."

"Make up, already," he insists.

"You think that she's depressed, about that?"

"I don't know."

"What makes you think that she's depressed?" Jane wonders.

"I think she's been hitting the Ben and Jerry's pretty hard."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She's put on some weight," Barry comments.

"I guess that I hadn't noticed."

* * *

Later that afternoon Barry heads over to the cafe for refills. The cafe is empty, and Angela is cleaning tables. He studies her for a moment, before clearing his throat. She looks up from the table she's cleaning.

"Refills?" she guesses.

He nods, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nods, disappearing behind the counter, for coffee.

"Are you depressed?"

"What kind of a question is that? Why would you think that I'm depressed?"

"You aren't as cheerful lately, and I noticed you've put on a few pounds."

"You should never comment on a woman's weight," Angela chides him.

"Sorry, ma'am. I was just worried about you."

"I'm just tired. I'm not depressed."

"Oh, ok," he nods.

She comes out from behind the counter, and hands him his beverages. He looks at her stomach, and the looks at her. He says nothing.

"What?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he shakes his head.

"You're not going to hurt my feelings," Angela tells him.

"That blouse looks very lovely," he lies.

"That isn't what you were thinking," Angela suspects.

"You look..." he trails off.

She smiles, "I know."

He furrows his brow, and says nothing further.

"You should get back to work," she tells him.

He nods, and leaves the room.

* * *

He places the cup of coffee on his partner's desk, and takes a seat at his own. He stares at his cup of coffee, looking dazed.

"Frost, are you ok?" Jane queries.

"Yeah," he nods.

"You don't look ok," she confronts him.

"It's nothing."

"Frost I'm your partner, don't lie to me."

"I just had a weird conversation with your mother."

"About what?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. I think that we were talking about two different things. I shouldn't have asked."

"Asked what?"

"If she was depressed."

"Why would you ask her that?" Jane questions, in disbelief.

"Why did I ask her about her weight?"

"You asked her about her weight?"

"I think that I'm losing it," he admits.

"Why is that?"

"It's impossible, so it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."

Jane looks around the room. "Frost everyone else has left for the weekend. It's just the two of us here."

"Korsak will be back."

"But he's not yet, so just tell me," Jane implores.

"I could swear that she looks pregnant."

Jane furrows her brow, "Don't be ridiculous."


	13. Possibilities

"Grace," Jane mutters under her breath.

"What?" He questions, with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing," she shakes her head, "I'll be right back," she leaves her desk.

* * *

When she heads into the cafe she finds that her mother has gone on break, leaving Stanley to fend for himself. She heads to the elevator. She pushes the button at least a dozen times, feeling impatient. Finally the doors open, and she rides down the morgue. She finds Maura in her office. She enters the room, and closes the door behind her. Maura looks up from her desk.

"Jane, I told you I don't have the results yet."

"That's not what I'm here about."

"Ok?"

"Who is Grace?"

"I told you that, already," Maura reminds her.

"Who is Grace's mother?"

Maura shrugs, "Does it matter?"

"Frost said something strange to me."

"What was that?"

"That my mother looks pregnant."

"That is strange," Maura agrees.

"Would you know anything about that?"

"About what?" Maura tries to dodge Jane's questions.

"You know, my name was almost Grace. My mother said that I ended up as Jane, because I didn't look graceful, after I was born."

"I didn't know."

"Maura what is going on here?"

"You shouldn't be asking me."

"What do you know?" Jane wonders.

"I can't tell you anything," Maura replies.

"Because you don't know anything, or because she told you not to?"

"If you have a question, you should ask your mother."

Jane storms off. She rides the elevator back upstairs.

* * *

She finds herself standing outside of her lieutenant's office. She knocks on the door.

"Come in," Sean answers.

Jane opens the door. She finds Sean sitting at his desk, with her mother across from him, eating lunch together. Angela has her back turned to Jane.

"Detective Rizzoli, can I help you?"

"Can you give us a minute, alone?" Jane requests.

He wipes his mouth, with his napkin, and nods. He vacates his chair, and leaves the room. He closes the door, on his way out. Jane takes a seat next to her mother.

"Ma..."

"You look angry," Angela points out.

"I am sorry, for the way that I have acted lately. I was childish, and it's not your fault."

"Why are you apologizing? You never apologize."

"Because, I am sorry. You're my mother, and I need to accept the fact that you make decisions, that sometimes don't include me, because we're both adults."

"What is this about?" Angela sees through her.

"You tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is, that you have been afraid to tell me."

"Jane, what are you talking about?" Angela tries to play coy.

"Frost said something really interesting to me, about you."

"What was that?"

"He said that you had put on a few pounds."

"And?" Angela raises her eyebrow.

"He thinks you look pregnant. I told him that he was being ridiculous. That is completely outside of the realm of possibility."

Angela doesn't say anything, she breaks eye contact.

"Ma? That is outside of the realm of possibility, isn't it? I mean you're past that age, where you accidentally get pregnant. You're past the age where you could get pregnant at all."

"It would seem so," Angela replies.

Jane looks at her mother. Angela doesn't make eye contact. Jane tries to study her facial expression, but it is full of different emotions. Her eyes lower, to her mother's abdomen. The shirt is not tucked in. It is loose. Jane swallows hard. She fights the urge to just put her hand on her mother's stomach.

Angela watches in horror, as Jane's hand approaches. It stops, and falls onto her leg. She breathes a sigh of relief, even though she knows that she can't look at Jane, and lie to her face. She feels her heart race speed up. In response, she feels tap dancing, on her bladder. Then, a kick to the ribs.

"So?" Jane breaks the silence.

"So, what?" Angela makes eye contact.

"Is it possible, or not?"

"Jane, with all of the advances in technology, and science, a lot of things are possible now."

"I know that. That isn't what I am asking."

"I don't know what to say," Angela admits.

"A few weeks ago, I saw something that Maura bought. A little pink dress. I asked who it was for. She wouldn't say much. She just said that it was for Grace."

Angela looks down, she can't bear to look in Jane's eyes, and see the disappointment on her face.

Jane continues, "I was almost Grace."

"I know," Angela says softly .

* * *

Maura comes into the squad room. She looks at Frost.

"Where is Jane?"

"In with the lieutenant," he tells her.

She nods, and approaches his office. She stops, when she finds him in the hallway, leaning against the wall, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Is she in there?" Maura quizzes.

"Yeah," he nods, in confirmation.

"How is it going?" Maura wonders.

He shrugs, "I don't know. It's too quiet to hear anything."

"That isn't a good sign. You don't worry about a Rizzoli when they're loud, you worry when they're quiet."

"So, I've learned."


	14. Telling

"Is there something to tell, here?" Jane questions, looking into her mother's face.

Angela looks up. She nods, "Yeah."

"Oh," Jane comments, trying not to look, or sound disappointed.

"There is a lot to tell. A story that is hard to believe."

"I don't need to know the whole story," Jane tells her.

"What do you need to know?"

"Just the truth," she admits.

"Sean, and I decided that we both wanted to have a child," she begins.

"I know that you always felt like someone was missing. I know that you always wanted four of us," Jane reveals.

"You know I like even numbers."

"So?"

"We plan, and God laughs," Angela reminds her.

"What does that mean?"

"I am pregnant."

"You really are?"

Angela nods, "And, Grace isn't in there, alone."

"What?!" Jane furrows her brow.

"She is a twin. She has a brother, or a sister in there, with her."

"You're having twins?"

Angela nods, "Yes."

"You're too old," is the only thing Jane can think.

"How do you think that I feel?"

Jane takes a moment to mull that over, "Scared as hell. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured that you wouldn't be happy. You weren't happy about me getting married."

"I am very happy that you got married. I was just hurt that you didn't think that I was adult enough to handle it. I was a little disappointed I didn't get to see you get married."

"I'm sorry," Angela apologizes.

"You should have told me."

"I didn't know how to. It's not everyday you tell your adult daughter, that even though you are past the age of childbearing, you're pregnant, with twins."

"So whose the baby daddy?" Jane jokes.

"Ha ha."

"Seriously though..."

Angela cuts her off, "It's Sean."

"I can't believe this. How long have you known?"

"A while."

"How far along are you? You said that you already know one of them is a girl?"

"One of them is definitely a girl."

"Which makes you..."

"Twenty two weeks," Angela reveals.

Jane shakes her head, "I don't know whether to laugh, or cry."

"Neither do I. I didn't really think that it would work."

"It all seems very science fiction to me."

"Try being pregnant, at my age, with twins."

"I know you know where babies come from," Jane teases.

"A Petri-dish, from the lab of a fertility specialist. They just warm them up, and pop them in."

Jane laughs, "Maura knows?"

"Did she tell you?"

"No. She wouldn't tell me. She just told me that I needed to talk to you."

"I haven't..."

"Frankie, and Tommy don't know," Jane finishes her thought.

"I'm not quite ready to tell them, yet."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Ok."

"What do I say to Frost?"

"You can tell him whatever you want. He's someone who would take the secret to his grave," Angela answers.

"Ok," she nods.

"Can I name the other one?" Jane questions.

Angela shakes her head.

Jane gets up, and heads for the door. She stops, and turns around. She goes over to Angela, and hugs her.

"I love you."

"I love you more," Angela reminds her.

* * *

Jane makes it to the door. She pulls it open, and finds Sean, and Maura standing on the other side. The wait in the hallway, for her to come out. She doesn't say a word. She just walks past them. Sean returns to his office, and Maura follows Jane.

Jane stops at her desk, and takes a seat. Maura doesn't ask any questions. She continues on, to the lab. Frost looks up, from his computer. He notices the peculiar look on his partner's face.

"How did your chat go?" he wonders.

"It was very enlightening."

"You and your mother actually talked?"

"Yes," Jane confirms.

"So the cold war has drawn to a conclusion?" he replies, in a tone reminiscent of a narrator.

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"That you're right."

"About what?" he furrows his brow.

"And that it would be ok, if I told you, because you would take the secret to your grave."

"Secret? What are you talking about?"

"I told you, you were right."

He shakes his head, "No, I think that you're confused."

Angela comes out of Sean's office. On her way back to the cafe she places a picture, face down, on Jane's desk. As she walks away, Jane flips it over, and looks at it. She smiles, and then slides it across the desk to Frost. He studies it, and then looks at his partner, in confusion.

"You were right," she repeats.

"I..." he stutters.

"You were twice as right as I was," she takes the picture from him, and slides it into the bottom of one of her desk drawers.


	15. Presents

When he gets home, it's late, and he expects that she's already in bed. He starts up the stairs. When he reaches the top, he finds light coming from the first room on the right. He hesitates at the top of the staircase. He takes a deep breath, and then continues towards the light. He pushes the door open. He stops in the doorway, and finds her. She's sitting in the middle of the floor,. The room is empty, except for the rug that she's sitting on. She sits with her legs crossed. She breathes slowly, and evenly. She sits facing the door. Her eyes are closed, and he's uncertain whether she heard him come in, or not.

He clears his throat, "Angela?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing in here?" he asks.

She looks at him. She pats the ground, next to her.

"Come with me," she tells him.

"Come with you, where?"

"I am trying to picture it."

"Picture what?"

She doesn't say anything. He slips off his jacket, and tosses it on the floor. She takes a seat next to her, on the floor. He looks at her. He kisses her temple.

"I would go with you, anywhere. Where are we going, tonight?" he wonders.

"I am trying to picture this room, not so empty."

"So full?"

She nods. He closes his eyes.

"Tell me what you see," she tells him.

"You first," he insists.

She points towards the wall to her left, "Over there, to my left, we can put the crib there."

"Just one?"

"They can share one, for a while," she explains to him.

"What else?"

"You tell me," she answers.

"Back there," he closes his eyes, "below the window, that would be the perfect place for the changing table."

"And on the wall, to the right, the one closest to you, we can put a couple of dressers."

"There is still something missing," he whispers.

"Two babies," she answers.

"In the corner of the room, between the changing table, and the crib."

"What's that?"

"A rocking chair."

Her eyes open, she looks at him. He opens his eyes, and looks back at her.

"Are we crazy?"

"Absolutely," he nods.

"I'm too old to be rocking babies."

"You not too old," he argues, "you're still young at heart."

"We should probably go to bed," she tells him.

"Go ahead, I'll be there shortly."

"Ok," she nods.

She heads into their bedroom. She grabs her pajamas, and heads into the bathroom, for a shower. He goes down the stairs, into his den. He pulls out his phone, and dials a number he doesn't know very well. He has a short conversation, with the party on the other end. He hangs up, and heads up the stairs, to bed.

When he wakes up, she's already awake. She rolls over, and looks at him, in the morning light. He smiles at her.

"Morning," he greets her.

"Are we having the family over for dinner this weekend?"

"I don't know," she admits.

"You should tell Frankie, and Tommy."

"I know that I should, but I'm not ready."

"You can't wait forever," he reminds her.

"I'm just not ready, yet," she insists.

"Ok," he concedes.

* * *

She gets home, earlier than he does, as per usual. She sorts through the mail, as she steps into the house. She places the mail on the counter. She climbs the stairs. She stops at the top, and turns to the right. She turns the knob, and pushes the door open. She stands in the doorway, grappling for the light switch, expecting to have some peace, and quiet, in her empty room, full of promises, and dreams. She finally locates the light switch. The overhead light illuminates the room. Her eyes go straight to the glider sitting in the corner of the room. She walks towards the chair. She finds a note on the seat. She unfolds it, and reads it to herself.

_Angela,_

_You said you were too old to be rocking babies, so I thought that I glider would be better. I hope you like it._

_Love always,_

_Sean_

She takes a seat in the glider, and closes her eyes. She pictures what the room might look like. There would be green paint on the walls, to match her sage colored glider. The crib set would be pink, with a green fitted sheet. The furniture would be dark wood. There would be two four drawer dressers against the wall. On top of them baskets with blankets, and miscellaneous items. On the corner of one would be a lamp, with a low watt bulb. In the closet there would be pink, and purple clothes, hanging. Below the window, there would be changing table. She's so caught up in thought that she doesn't hear the footsteps. She doesn't realize that anyone is in the house with her.

She stands in the doorway, in silence. She watches, as her mother sits in silence, slowly gliding forward, and then backwards. She smiles, as she enters the room, with her paper shopping bag. She quietly takes a seat, on the rug, that is in the middle of the room. She crosses her legs, and closes her eyes.

Angela opens her eyes, and finds Jane sitting in front of her, facing her, with her eyes closed. She furrows her brow, and breaks the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

Jane opens her eyes, "I brought you something."

"You didn't have to sneak in here."

"I didn't sneak in here, Cavanaugh let me in."

"Sean is home?"

"He got here, right before I did."

"I didn't realize."

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"What is in the bag?"

Jane pulls out the tissue paper. She pulls out the object inside, and hands it to her mother. It's a pink fleece blanket. The name _Grace_, is embroidered in the corner.


	16. Hypothetical Improbability

She looks over, to the person sitting on her couch, next to her. He watches the game that's on TV. Obviously, he hadn't come over to talk. He came to watch the game with her, before they inevitably get called out, on their Saturday off. She pauses the TV. He looks over at her.

"My mother is pregnant," she states, in disbelief.

"I know, you told me," he reminds her.

"Frost, I just don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it."

He shrugs, "And you're asking me?"

"My mother is pregnant, with twins? At my age, I am going to have two new siblings."

"You're old enough to be their mother," he points out.

"I know. It's creepy, isn't it?"

"If it's what she wants it isn't," he argues.

"It's what she wanted, I guess. I mean, she did put them there, intentionally."

"How many times did she have to try?"

"Just once."

"Just once," he furrows his brow.

Jane shrugs, and takes a sip of her beer, "Apparently my mother has the uterus of a twenty year old."

He squirms, "You are my partner, and we're pretty close, but I don't want to talk about your mother's uterus, ever."

"Fair enough."

"It kind of makes you think, doesn't it?"

"Think what?" she scowls.

"About having a kid."

She shakes her head, "It doesn't make me think about having a kid. I don't like kids."

"You say that, but it isn't true. You love kids, you're just afraid to have them. You're scared that you'd screw them up."

"Am not," she argues.

"I know you," he reminds her.

"You want to have a kid?" Jane looks at him, in disbelief.

"Of course I do. I want two of them."

"I didn't know that," Jane admits.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like?"

"No, I know what it would be like. It would be a nightmare."

"Jane, come on," he elbows her.

"Maybe, I have, once or twice," she grits her teeth.

"I sometimes wonder, what would happen, if I never find the one."

"The one? Frost I hate to corrupt your innocence, but there is no such thing as the one."

"You don't think so? You don't believe in soul mates?"

"I don't believe in any of that bullshit."

"So, what do you believe?"

"You find the one you can tolerate to live with the rest of your life, and won't murder. You look for someone who has mutual interests, and is a decent person. You choose someone who isn't a psychopath, and has nice teeth."

"What does nice teeth have to do with anything?"

"If you're going to reproduce, you should find someone who has teeth," she reasons.

"If it's that simple, why aren't you married?"

She shrugs.

"I know, because you can't find someone who can tolerate you for the rest of your life, without murdering you," he jokes.

"You tolerate me," she says, without thinking.

"I don't want to marry you."

"True. Let's talk about a hypothetical situation," she suggests.

"Ok," he nods, in agreement.

"What if in ten years, neither of us has found any one we would consider marrying? What if we never find anyone? But, let's say we decided that we both wanted a kid..."

He cuts her off, "Why would you even think about that?"

"Why would I ever consider my mother being pregnant, as she approaches her geriatric years? I wouldn't. I am just trying to prepare myself for the unlikely. I have decided to start considering what I would do, in situations that I doubt will ever happen."

"Why?"

"Because the unlikely doesn't mean impossible. Need I remind you, that my mother is pregnant, with twins?"

"True."

"So?"

"If in ten years neither of us is married, or has a prospect to reproduce with, I guess that I would consider having a kid with you. There are worse people to procreate with, I suppose."

"You would be lucky to procreate with me."

"Why, because you have good teeth?"

She laughs, "Exactly."

"I have good teeth, too. I'll even throw in a good sense of humor."

"I'll top that, with a dangerously fast metabolism."

"I'll see your metabolism, and raise you a pair of dimples."

"I have dimples," she furrows her brow.

"We would probably have a cute kid," he admits.

"Probably. It would definitely be cute."

"And it would probably be hell on wheels," he adds.

"No doubt."

"Do you ever seriously consider it, though?"

"What?"

"Having a kid?"

She shrugs, "I am a single cop. I wouldn't have a kid, on my own."

"So what would your criteria be?"

"I would be married, with..."

He finishes the sentence, "A house in the suburbs, and a two car garage? There would be a backyard, with a picket fence, a swing-set, and dog?"

She nods, "Pretty much."

"You know for two people who were raised in two completely different environments, we're pretty similar," he points out.

"I know, that's why we're partners."

He smiles, "I thought it was because we both have dimples, and on the police force, we're both minorities."

Shes smiles back at him, "Yeah, that too."


	17. Almost

She tromps down the stairs, in her pajama's. She flips on the light, in the entry way. She looks out the peephole, to see who is knocking at her door, at this hour of the night. She finds him standing there, on her step, trying to stay out of the rain. She unlocks the door, and pulls it open. She steps back, and lets him in.

"Tommy, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just didn't really know where else to go."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, my mother is knocked up," he answers.

"She told you?"

He nods, closing the door, "Yeah. She told us at dinner. I've just been driving around for a while. I went home, and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I drove around for a while longer, and I ended up here."

"That's ok."

"I just, I didn't know what to say."

"Sometimes it's best not to say anything."

"I didn't say anything, and now I feel like a jerk. I should have at least said congratulations, or something. I didn't say anything. I just got up, and left."

"And Frankie?"

"He took it surprisingly well," Tommy admits.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not ok. I am not ok with her having another baby."

"Or two," Maura adds.

"Two, what are you talking about?"

"She's having twins."

"What?!"

"You didn't know that," she realizes.

"What would make her think that it's a good idea to pop out a couple of babies, at her age?"

"She's not that old."

"She'll make the Guinness book of world records."

"No, not even close. She's not even sixty."

"Close enough," he argues.

"She's fifty seven."

"That's too old. She's a grandmother, already. What would possess her to decide to have a kid?"

"She felt like she missed out," Maura guesses.

"On what? She had three kids."

"She wanted four. She wanted another little girl."

"I don't know why. Jane is not that great."

"Tommy, we all have an idea of what our family is going to be like, in our head."

"My mother's fairytale must have been a pair of twins running around, while she's in the nursing home."

"Tommy, you are not being very nice."

"I'm sorry. I just can't understand it."

"You don't have to."

She looks at him, and realizes that he's soaked. She touches his chest.

"Why don't you give me your shirt, I'll put it in the dryer."

He nods. He peels the shirt off. Her eyes look into his. The shirt drops onto the floor. She places her hand on his chest. He reaches back, and locks the door. She flips off the light. She inches towards him, in the dark.

"We shouldn't do this," he whispers.

"I don't care," she admits.

* * *

"I know that it's getting late, but do you mind if I finish the game before I go?"

"Do you think that it's rude for me to go take a shower, while you're watching the game?"

"No," Frost shakes his head.

She gets out of the shower, and wraps herself in the towel. She leaves the bathroom, expecting her living room to be empty. She finds Frost asleep on her couch. The fact that she's still in a towel slips her mind. She nudges him, as she uses the remote to flip the TV off.

"Frost, the game is over, time to go home."

He opens his eyes, and looks at her. He shakes his head, "What are you wearing?"

She looks down, at her towel. Her eyes slowly look back up. She looks at him. Before she can say anything there is a large bolt of lightening outside, that lights up the whole sky. Less than three seconds later the electric goes off.

"Do you have a flashlight, on you?" Jane asks innocently.

"It's in my jacket pocket," he replies.

"Which is where?"

"Around here, somewhere," he admits.

"Where?"

"You picked a really great time to be wearing a towel," he criticizes.

"I didn't know the electric was going to go out," she tells him.

"Now how am I going to go home? All of the traffic lights will be out?"

"I don't know. I guess you can crash on the couch."

"What did I do with my phone?" he wonders, standing up.

He stands up, and she realizes that he's less than three inches from her. He can feel her breathing on him.

"You're like right there, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she answers, frozen.

"My jacket is on the barstool," he remembers.

"My clothes are in the bedroom."

"This is awkward," he adds.

She's standing so close to him, that he can nearly feel her heart beat. He begins to remove his tie.

"What are you doing? I can hear you moving, but I can't see you."

"I am just taking my tie off."

"Why?"

"Because it's strangling me. I can't get it off," he begins to panic.

She reaches forward. Her hand lands on his shoulder. She quickly finds his tie. She skillfully removes it, tossing it aside.

"Thank you."

Her hand begins to retract. His hand stops her. Her hand freezes, on the buttons of his shirt. Her heart beat increases. His breath hitches. He doesn't say anything. She unbuttons the button on his collar.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" he wonders.


	18. Rainy Morning

She rolls over, and looks at her alarm clock. It's blank. She quickly remembers that her electricity is out. She rolls the other direction. She finds that her bed is empty. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she says to herself.

She rolls back towards the night stand. Her phone sits right where she left it. She reaches for it. Her fingers dial a familiar number.

She groans, and curses in silence, at the ringing phone. She rolls in it's direction. She keeps her eyes closed. Finally she locates the phone. She pulls it to her ear.

"Isles," she answers, sheepishly.

"Maura, do you have electric?"

Maura opens her eyes, and looks at her alarm clock, "Yes, why?"

"My power is out."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I come over?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye," she hangs up.

* * *

She puts the phone back on the bedside stand. She carefully untangles the bed clothes that she's been wrapped in. She yawns, as she starts down the stairs. She stops at the bottom of the stairs, when she finds a shirtless Rizzoli sitting in her kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Shit," she murmurs under her breath. She walks over to him.

"Morning Maura," he smiles.

"You have to go," she insists.

"Why?"

"Because your sister is on her way over."

He gets up, and puts the empty cereal bowl in the sink. She gathers his clothes. When he turns around, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers he finds her. She hands him the pile of clothes. He quickly gets dressed, and heads out the door.

* * *

Jane arrives ten minutes later. Maura is sitting on a barstool, in the kitchen, with her cup of green tea. Jane comes in, and makes a beeline for the kitchen.

"Coffee," is all she says.

"It's brewing," Maura tells her.

"I need coffee."

"Long night?"

"No," she lies, "I slept like a baby."

"Oh, me, too," Maura adds.

"The storm didn't wake you up?"

"No," she shakes her head, "You?"

"Nope," Jane shakes her head.

"Any bad dreams?" Maura inquires.

"Always."

* * *

Angela wakes up, and looks at the clock. She realizes that it's nearly eight o'clock. She begins to panic. She hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Sean comes through the doorway.

"Morning," he smiles.

"I was going to make you breakfast."

"It's ok. I made you breakfast instead. You need to get all the extra rest that you can," he hands her the tray.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. There was oatmeal, but some rude Irishmen ate it."

"Hmm? What am I going to do with him?"

"Hopefully keep him."

"I suppose, since he did make me breakfast in bed, on this lovely Sunday morning."

"Lovely? Ange, it's pouring down rain out there."

"We don't have to go outside."

"I was thinking that we would go shopping."

"For what? I just went to the grocery store, yesterday."

"For baby stuff."

"It's too soon," she argues.

"We can go look."

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"You know that the girls will want to throw you a baby shower."

"This is my fourth pregnancy I don't need a baby shower."

"You're baby is over thirty. I think that you can have a baby shower. I am certain the girls will put one together for you."

"So, I don't need to shop for anything."

"You have to register for what you want."

"You register for a wedding, we're already married."

"Now, you register for a baby shower, too."

"I don't know what I want, or what I need. There are two of them."

"So we need two times as much."

"How am I supposed to register for a baby shower, when I only know what one of them is going to be?" she poses the question.

"We'll get pink, purple, and neutral," he suggests.

"I suppose."

"Do you know what it is?" he questions.

"Know? You know that I don't. You've been to the same appointments that I have."

"You don't have a feeling one way, or the other?"

She shrugs, "Does it matter?"

"Sure."

"I thought that the first three were all girls," she admits.

"Are you thinking another girl?"

"We are definitely having at least one."

"We're going to name her Grace, but we haven't really talked about what we're going to name baby B."

"I know. I guess I am still surprised, every time I hear their two little heart beats. I'm still in a state of shock, when I get to see those two little faces."

"They're cute," he admits.

"I picked out my name. You can choose the other name."

"I chose the middle name, if that's still what you want to call her," he reminds her.

"You can choose the other name," she tells him, "Grace Elizabeth, and..."

"And, we don't know what the other baby is."

"So pick something neutral," she suggests.

"Like what? Dana?" he replies, in disgust.

"Just pick one."

"I think that it's a girl, and that's why she's being so shy."

"What do you want to name her?"

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte Emilia?" she questions.


	19. Let It Go

She leans back, in her seat. He looks over at her, from the drivers seat. He is afraid to say anything, as they drive to the crime scene. Finally he breaks the silence.

"You let me drive, are you feeling ok?" he questions.

"I am just tired. I didn't sleep well."

"That was a pretty serious storm that we got last night," he keeps the conversation alive.

"I have crazy dreams last night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she admits, looking out the window, as they drive. He puts miles between them, and the city limits.

"Do you know how we caught this case, it's not in our jurisdiction," he wonders.

"It matches the M.O. to several of our other cases," she answers him.

"Oh. So do you want to tell me about your dreams?"

Jane looks over, at him. He keeps his eyes on the road.

"Not really."

"Ok," he concedes.

Minutes pass. The distance between them grows, with each mile. They're twenty minutes out of town, minutes from the last time they've spoken.

"I dreamt that I slept with you," she blurts out, interrupting the silence.

He doesn't blink. He doesn't look at her. He keeps his hands on the wheel, and eyes on the road. "Oh?"

"Oh? That's all that you have to say?"

"What would you like for me to say?" he queries.

"I don't know," she shrugs, "anything."

"I do not have anything to say about it."

"You don't?"

"No," he admits.

She looks at him, his facial expression remains serious. "Ok," she adjusts the seat belt against her shoulder.

* * *

She rolls the sleeves of her long-sleeved t-shirt up. She's wearing her infamous black scrubs. Her hair is pulled back, out of her face. She begins her exam. Jane stands nearby, twirling her hair. Maura tries to focus on the body lying in front of her.

"You're done with the other body already?" Jane questions.

"Yes," Maura answers.

"This doesn't match the M.O.. In the other cases, he was just killing single women."

"Our victim was single," Maura points out.

"The others didn't have children."

"The other victims were brutally attacked," Maura reveals, trying to detach herself, from the case.

"They were bludgeoned."

"Which suggests rage."

Jane points to the body, "This suggests someone who doesn't have a heart," Jane tells her.

Maura exhales, and continues her examination. Jane resumes twirling her hair, as Maura works.

"Are you frustrated?" Maura quizzes her.

"No, why would you think that."

"There are no apparent signs of trauma," Maura announces.

"Cause of death?"

"I need to do further examination to determine that."

"Maura you are frustrating me. I am fairly certain that the cause of death here, was the pillow over the baby's face."

Maura blinks, she takes a deep breath. She covers the body, and pulls off her gloves.

"What are you doing?" Jane questions.

"I need a break."

"Maura..."

"Jane, I have been standing in this room for eight hours."

"You are the one who sounds frustrated," Jane points out.

"You are twirling your hair," Maura replies.

"And?"

"We have had this discussion before."

"I am not sexually frustrated."

"Really?" Maura raises an eyebrow.

"No," she shakes her head.

"Then, what's with the hair twirling?"

"It was just a dream that I had," she reveals.

"About?"

"I dreamt that I slept with my partner."

"With Frost?!"

"It just seemed so real."

"Do you want to sleep with him?"

"No," she scowls.

"Can we talk about this over caffeine?"

Jane nods, she turns to leave, but stops, halfway to the door. She turns, and looks at the table, in the center of the room. Maura looks at her.

"Come on."

Jane shakes her head, "I hate cases with kids."

"I know. We should go get something to eat."

* * *

He decides to leave work early. He gets home, at the same time as she does. He walks in the door, right behind her. He tosses his jacket on the chair, and pulls his tie off. She grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge. She turns, and looks at him, as she opens her bottle of water.

"What are you doing home, so early?" she inquires.

"I just thought I would come home, when you did, tonight," he replies.

"You always come home late," she points out.

"I wanted to come home early, tonight."

"Why? You're first love is your job," she reminds him.

"I love you more," he answers.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that one of the cases your detectives are working on had a child involved?"

He doesn't say anything.

"A baby?" she shoots him a look.

He nods, "Maybe."

"You don't have to worry about me," she reassures him.


	20. Gifts

Korsak is the last person in the breakfast line. When he reaches the front Angela already has his order ready.

"You look exhausted," he comments.

"Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I am getting old, you know," she responds, in a serious tone.

"You think that's it?"

She cracks a smile, "I think it has more to do with the pair of hooligans playing kick ball in there."

"So are you planning on working right up until the end?" he inquires.

"That is the hope. I go crazy if I'm not busy."

"Getting everything set up will keep you busy."

"I would rather work."

"Really? That surprises me."

"It makes the time go much quicker."

"I don't think that I told you, but I think that what you're doing is really awesome."

"Not everyone agrees with you," she admits.

"They'll come around."

"I certainly hope so."

"How much longer do you have?"

"It already seems like it's been an eternity. I don't remember being this tired, the other times, but then again, I wasn't a dinosaur then."

"You're not that old."

"I certainly feel it."

"How far along are you?" he queries.

"Twenty eight weeks."

"Past the halfway mark. That's good."

"Maura doesn't seem to believe that I can make it to forty, or even thirty six weeks."

"You'll do whatever you set you mind to."

"I want them to stay in there as long as possible."

"So have you had any problems?" he wonders.

She shakes her head, "Other than having to pee every two and a half seconds, no. I mean I feel old, and tired, but that is to be expected."

"So has Tommy come around to the idea?" Korsak quizzes.

She shrugs, "I don't know. I think that he's still disappointed he won't be the baby, anymore."

"He has his own kid."

"I know."

* * *

Jane sits in Maura's office, eating lunch. Maura studies her computer, as they eat.

"Maura what are you looking up?"

"I am looking for baby shower gifts."

"Why?"

"Because," she looks at her, sternly, "you and I are hosting a baby shower for your mother, in the near future."

"Maura, it's a month away."

"I know, and there is so much to do."

"Like what? All we have to do is slap a cake together, and show up."

"You're kidding, right? We still have to decorate, and come up with a theme..."

"A theme? The theme is that my mother, is out of her mind, and she's going to be bringing a pair of babies into the world, soon."

"That is not a theme."

"The theme is babies. It is a baby shower. We'll do pink, and blue."

"That has been done, to death."

"What do you suggest? A costume party?" Jane retorts.

"You think that I am being ridiculous, don't you?"

"A little bit," Jane nods.

"I mailed the invitations, and booked the venue, you take care of the rest of it."

"What? I hate parties. I don't think that I've ever even been to a baby shower. I don't know what to do. You can't leave me in charge of planning."

"You know how to google," Maura huffs.

"Fine," Jane folds her arms across her chest.

"So what are you getting her?"

"Does it matter? She needs everything."

"I don't want to get the same thing that you do."

"Maura, she's having twins, it's ok if she gets two of something."

"Seriously, what are you getting her?"

"Stuff," Jane replies.

"Have you bought anything, yet?"

Jane looks at her salad, "Maybe," she answers, innocently.

"You have, haven't you?"

"I know that you have," Jane argues.

"What did you get?"

Jane shrugs.

* * *

When Jane gets home, she finds her brothers sitting on her couch, watching TV.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

"You told us we could watch the game here," Tommy reminds her.

"Janey, what is all of the stuff piled up, over there?"

Jane looks at the collection of stuff.

"It's baby stuff," Tommy tells his brother.

"What for?" Frankie furrows his brow.

"Our mother, she's having a baby shower in a few weeks," Jane quips.

"What did you get her?" Tommy quizzes.

Jane shrugs. "Stuff."

"Do you think that she's going to use bottles," Tommy inquires.

"I don't know, why?"

"I got her a bottle warmer. It was a real life saver, with TJ."

Frankie pauses the game. He turns and looks at his brother, "You bought ma a bottle warmer?"

Tommy looks to Jane, "Are we not invited to the baby shower?"

"You got an invitation, didn't you?"

"We're really supposed to come?" Frankie responds.

"Yes, and you're expected to bring a gift," Jane tells him.

"Just slap my name on one of yours."

"You don't even know what I got," Jane points out.

"Just pick the most expensive things, and put my name on it," Frankie suggests.

"Then give me half the cash," she replies.

"Fine, how much do I owe you?"

"Three hundred bucks."

"Three hundred bucks? For what?" Frankie spits.

"A double stroller."


	21. No Reveal

"Did you pick a theme yet?" Maura casually questions, as they sit in her living room, wrapping gifts.

"No."

"It's two weeks away," Maura points out.

"Can you explain to me why you chose a date so close to Christmas?"

"It's the weekend after Christmas," Maura points out.

"And the weekend before New year's. No one is going to want to come."

Maura surveys the room, "We have probably bought enough gifts, between the two of us, that nobody else has to come."

"Did you get the furniture ordered?"

"Yeah, but almost everyone responded that they were coming."

"Maura?"

"Hm?" Maura looks up from the gift that she's wrapping.

"Would you do it?"

"Do what?" Maura responds.

"What my mother is doing. I think that she is completely out of her mind. I mean, I am happy for her, but... she's crazy. Who, in their right mind would choose to bring a child, scratch that, two children, into this world, at the age of fifty eight? Would you do it?"

Maura shrugs, "Maybe."

"Maybe? I am sure that situation has caused you to contemplate what you would do," Jane goads her.

"I don't know that I would be willing to take the risk. There are a lot of things that can go wrong."

"Ten more weeks is a long time," Jane admits.

"There are still a lot of complications that could arise, even if they were born now."

"If anyone is stubborn enough to do it, it would be her," Jane points out.

"She is very healthy, and she is active, and eats well. Even, still there are a lot of risks. There are a lot of risks, for her health, and for theirs. That being said, studies have shown that the risks aren't really any different than a woman in her thirties having a baby."

"So your answer?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"I wish that baby B would make it easy on us, and just reveal itself."

"Still no big reveal?"

Jane shakes her head, "Nope. That makes me think that it's a girl. Girls are more shy about that, than boys, don't you think."

"I don't know," Maura shrugs.

"What if you never get married?"

"You don't have to get married to reproduce, anymore."

"So you would just go find a sperm donor?" Jane raises her eyebrow.

"No," Maura shakes her head, "Can we talk about something else?"

* * *

They stare at the screen, slightly disappointed. The doctor shakes his head.

"Sorry guys, this little one doesn't want us to know whether it is a boy, or a girl," he comments.

Angela sighs, "Just as long as they're healthy."

"They are still growing right on track. Baby A looks to be a little bigger, than baby B, which is not entirely uncommon in twins."

"I feel like I have a pair of tap dancers in my uterus," Angela adds.

"That's a good thing," the doctor tells her.

"Do you think that I can make it to forty weeks?" she questions.

Sean looks to the doctor, as he holds his wife's hand.

"I am not sure. It has been a pretty smooth pregnancy, but most twins arrive closer to thirty six weeks, than forty. We consider thirty seven weeks full term, now," the doctor explains.

"I am in no hurry for them to come out. I want to meet them, but I want them to be healthy," Angela admits.

"Have you had time to decide whether you wanted to come up with a birth plan?" he quizzes.

"We came up with one," Sean confirms.

"No drugs, no induction, no c-section. I just want to healthy babies," Angela tells them.

"If it does come down to a c-section, you've discussed who you want in the room?"

"Yes," Sean nods.

"But," Angela shakes her head, "It's not going to come down to that."

"Angela everything looks great, just keep doing what you're doing."

* * *

Jane grips the steering wheel, as they drive through the slush, on their way to Amherst. Frost watches her, as she drives.

"Jane, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she reassures him.

"Are you sure? You don't look very good. You're awfully pale."

"I am fine," she repeats.

"Why don't you pull over, at the next stop? I can drive the rest of the way."

"I am fine," she argues, gritting her teeth.

"It would make me feel better. I want to make it there, in one piece."

"Fine," she concedes, pulling over.

They get out of the car, and switch places. She slams her door, and buckles her seatbelt.

"We are halfway there," she mutters.

"You'll get over it. Are you coming down with something? You haven't been yourself the past couple of days?"

She shrugs, "I think the flu is going around."

"Stay away from your mother."

"I won't get her sick. She has the immune system of a robot, anyway."

"I know, I've met her. She puts the rest of us to shame."

Ten minutes later, she smacks him on the arm.

"What?"

"Pull over!" she insists.

"I am not letting you drive."

She swallows hard, "Pull over, now!"

He pulls over. She unbuckles, and throws her car door open, as the car comes to a halt.

* * *

Maura walks into the cafe. Angela looks up, and smiles.

"The usual?"

Maura nods, "How was your appointment? Any news?"

"Nothing new," Angela pours her a cup of hot water, "We still don't know what baby B is."

"Everything is going well?"

Angela nods as she drops the tea into Maura's cup, "Yep. Everything is right on track."

"Good."

"Are you ok?" Angela questions.

"Just tired," Maura admits.


	22. Something More

"Are you ok?" he asks her, as she returns to her seat.

She doesn't say anything.

"There is mouthwash in the glove box," he tells her.

She opens the glove box, and finds a travel size bottle of mouthwash, "Why is there mouthwash in my unmarked?" she questions.

"You know that I have a slightly more sensitive stomach than you do."

"Thank you."

She swishes, and spits, and then gets back into the car. She returns the mouthwash to the glove box, and buckles her seat belt. She looks over at him.

"It will be getting dark soon," she tells him, "and the road is slick."

"Jane, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Let's go," she answers.

"I guess that pizza and beer diet isn't working out too well for you."

She starts to gag, "Don't mention pizza. The thought of it turns my stomach."

"Oh," he looks away.

She turns, and looks at him. He stares at the steering wheel, unwilling to make eye contact with her. She notices the look on his face.

* * *

"Maura, are you sure that you're ok?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Maura lies.

"Maura, you're not a good liar," Angela reminds her.

"Don't worry about it."

"Something has been bothering you, what is it?"

Maura looks at her, and points to a table. Angela nods, and they take seats at a table, near the counter. Maura takes a sip of her tea. She swallows, and looks up at Angela.

"I pride myself of being rational, and in control..."

Angela cuts her of, "Of your robot like qualities?"

Maura nearly smiles, "But, sometimes I'm none of those things," she admits.

"Because, you're only human," Angela reminds her.

"Sometimes I am impulsive, and I make bad decisions."

"I know that, I have been in your closet, and seen your shoe collection."

"Usually I can limit my impulsiveness to buying things."

"But?"

"I did something, stupid."

"Maura, everyone has made at least one stupid decision in their life. Making stupid decisions is how we learn."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"This," Maura replies.

"This?" Angela points to her stomach. She shakes her head, "No. I don't regret it. I don't regret getting married to Sean. I don't regret eloping, and not telling the kids. I definitely don't regret choosing to have another child, even if I got one more than I bargained for. I don't regret any of it. I will admit, that sometimes it is scary, and overwhelming, but I don't, for a minute regret it. The best things that have ever happened to me, were scary, and overwhelming, at first. I am happy. For the first time, in a lot of years, I am truly happy. Sean, is such a blessing. I loved Frank, but it wasn't the same between us. Sean loves me, for me. He doesn't expect me to be anything, but myself. If I don't feel like cooking dinner, or... whatever, he doesn't care. We are both so happy, to have gotten a second chance. We feel blessed to be getting this opportunity, at our age."

"You really are an incredible person. I know that you're concerned about what things are going to be like, when you have two brand new babies, but you are the most amazing mother."

"Thank you. We, weren't talking about me, though. We were talking about you."

"Right," Maura nods.

"What stupid thing did you do?"

"I usually talk to Jane about things like this, but..."

"But?"

"I knew that she wouldn't understand. I knew that she would be angry at me, because I made a promise to her. She is my best friend, and the last thing that I want is to betray her trust."

"Maura, you can tell me."

Maura breaks eye contact. She looks down, and the table. Angela watches her, and notices the look of distress on her face. Maura's hands rest on the table, clasped, as if she's praying.

"I don't know if you will understand, either. It was such a stupid move, on my part. I don't know what I was thinking. I can understand, if you're mad at me."

"Maura," Angela pats the top of her hands, in reassurance, "whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't be angry at you."

* * *

"What?" Jane questions.

"Nothing," he shakes his head.

"Do you have something to say?"

"No," he looks at her briefly, and reaches behind him, removing the folded blanket, from the back of the seat. He hands it to her.

She looks at him, "What is this for?"

"It's getting late. The roads are getting bad, and you don't feel well. Why don't you try to get some rest, while I drive?"

"I am fine," she clenches her jaw.

"Ok," he nods, putting the car into gear. He slowly eases off the shoulder of the road.

She reluctantly puts the blanket over herself. He flips off the interior lights, that were on, overhead.

"Can I ask you something?" he questions, softly.

"I guess."

"How long have you been feeling sick?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"A while?" he guesses.

"I don't know I guess."

"How long is a while?" he interrogates.

"Does it matter?" she snaps at him.

"I am just asking. There is no need to get defensive. I am your partner, remember?"

"Sorry. I just feel like shit. I didn't mean to snap at you."


	23. Hopes

"I am not so sure," Maura responds.

"What makes you say that?" Angela answers.

"I should get back to work. I don't think that it's something you need to worry about."

"Maura, just tell me," Angela insists.

"I..." she tries to get up enough courage to tell her.

"What could you have possibly done, that is that bad?"

"I told you, something stupid."

"You tell Jane everything. What is it that you are afraid to tell her?"

"I slept with..."

"Who? The pope?" Angela tries to lighten the mood.

"No," Maura shakes her head, in shame.

"Who? Is it someone that I know?"

"Yes," Maura nods, in confirmation.

"Who?"

"You know what, I..."

"Who? Frost?" Angela guesses.

"No."

"Then who?"

"Tommy," she reveals, quietly.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You two are adults, and you can do that, if you want."

"That isn't the reaction that I was expecting," Maura admits, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Why can't you tell Jane that?"

"He's her brother," Maura spits out, without thinking.

"Yeah, I know, I gave birth to both of them."

"When I first met him, she made me swear that I wouldn't sleep with him."

"Oh."

"I don't know why she made me promise that..."

Angela cuts her off, "Because you and Tommy have chemistry, clearly."

"It was stupid. I feel terrible about it. I feel incredibly guilty."

"Why?"

"Because I broke my promise to my best friend."

"She will get over it," Angela promises.

"I hope so."

Angela furrows her brow, "You don't have feelings for Tommy, do you?"

Maura shrugs, "I don't know."

* * *

"You have been kind of testy, lately," Frost makes an observation.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just haven't been feeling well."

"Can I ask you something, without you getting angry with me?"

"You're my partner," Jane reminds him.

"It's a sort of personal question," he admits.

"You have seen me in some pretty personal situations."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm tired, just spit it out."

* * *

"You should talk to Tommy," Angela advises.

"Why?"

"You don't know how he feels, unless you ask."

"He may be your son, but he is still a man..."

"Maura, it wouldn't hurt to talk to him, would it?"

"I guess not."

"Then talk to him."

"Why are you pushing him to talk to me?"

"The only regrets that people have, are the opportunities they didn't take," Angela reveals to her.

"What opportunities?"

"Maura, you are more than just his sister's best friend."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know my son. He is not a gentleman, despite all of my attempts to make him that way. He has a long history, of screwing up. He is known for seeing people, and never calling them again. He likes you."

"I don't think so."

* * *

Hours later Maura sits in a booth, at The Dirty Robber. Tommy slides in the booth, across from her. He smiles at her.

"I am surprised that you wanted to meet me here."

"They make a really great burger."

"My sister is bringing you over to the dark side, isn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

"You eat red meat, that has been blackened on a grill, that is known to be linked to heart disease."

"I eat it occasionally, I am not that concerned."

"Where is Jane? She's not with you?"

Maura shakes her head, "She's working on a case. She had to go to Amherst to talk to a suspect. I don't expect that she'll be back, tonight. She and Frost got a pretty late start. They got stuck in rush hour traffic."

"Oh. So you just wanted to hang out with me? You didn't have anyone to watch the game with?"

"Tommy, I think that we should talk."

"Ok," he nods, as the waitress brings him his beverage. He looks at Maura, "Did you already order?"

Maura nods, in confirmation.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tommy queries.

"We had sex," she begins, unsure of any other good starting point.

"Yeah, we did."

"You have been at my house, a lot lately," she adds.

"I know."

"Can I ask why?"

"You can."

"Why?"

"I didn't want things to be awkward between us. I wouldn't want you to choose not to be in my life, because we did something foolish, and impulsive one night."

"I see."

He looks up, from his drink, "And because I really like you."

"Oh," her cheeks turn red.

"I know that is never going to happen. I am a screw up, ex-con, with an illegitimate child. The job that I have,now, is the longest one that I have ever had. I am notorious for making bad decisions. I know that you aren't interested in me, but I can't help it. I guess I am just a hopeless romantic. I hope that, somehow, you could possibly feel the same way."


	24. By Chance

"What way is that?"

"I smile, every time I see you. I think about you, all of the time. I just want to be with you."

"Oh."

"And, I know that you don't feel that way, and it's ok."

"You know, I promised Jane, that I wouldn't sleep with you."

The smile disappears, from his face, "She doesn't have to know. She would kill me."

"I betrayed her trust. She is my best friend. I take that pretty seriously," she explains.

"I am sorry, it was my fault."

"No it wasn't. You weren't the only one who wanted it to happen," she admits.

* * *

He looks at her for a brief second, and then focuses his eyes on the road. He takes a deep breath, and spits it out, "Jane, is it possible, that you might, be..." he trails off.

"Be what? Deathly ill? Is it possible that I might have contracted Ebola?"

"Could you be pregnant?"

"I think that the likelihood of me contracting ebola, and winning the lottery, on the same day is more likely."

"I am just curious."

"What would make you think that?"

"You're moody, and irritable. You just barfed all over the side of the road. Your main food group makes you feel sick."

She doesn't say anything, in response. She just leans back, in her seat.

"Jane?"

"On that note, I think that it's naptime," she responds.

"And, you agreed to take a nap, while I drive. You are letting me drive."

"Stranger things have happened," she insists.

He turns into a gas station. He pulls into a parking space.

"What are we doing? We filled up before we left."

"I bet that they sell pregnancy tests."

"Who cares?"

"I think that you're pregnant," he insists.

"I'm not," she argues.

"Then it shouldn't phase you, to prove it to me."

"I am not going to pee on a stick, because you have lost your mind."

"I am sure that you have peed on a stick, before."

"No, never, in my life."

"You have never thought that you were pregnant?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I am not an idiot. I know how to prevent that from happening."

"Humor me."

* * *

When he gets home, she's sitting in front of the TV. The lamp in the corner of the living room is on, as she crochets.

"Sorry I was so late getting home," he apologizes. He kisses her.

"It's ok. How was your day at work?"

"It's not ok, and work was fine. I know that I work a lot of long hours. I promise you, when it's time for the babies to get here, I won't be working, as much."

"Do you think that I had any help the first time around? I could barely convince Frank to hold any of them, when they were babies."

"I am not Frank."

She smiles, "No, you're not."

"So how was your day?"

"It was interesting, to say the least."

"Something exciting happened?"

"I found out some interesting information," she reveals.

He takes a seat, on the couch, next to her, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"What's that?"

"I think that Maura may become less of my honorary daughter, and more of a real daughter."

"How so?" he questions.

"If everything works out, the way that I hope it does, then it will."

"Can you elaborate?"

"She confided in me, today."

"She usually confides in Jane, doesn't she?"

"She didn't feel that she could tell Jane."

"Tell her what?"

"That she, and my son, had a fling."

"A fling? Which son? What am I talking about, Tommy. Of course it was Tommy. He's kind of a player."

Angela nods, "Yeah, a fling."

"Meaning?"

"They were together."

"Dating?"

"In a biblical sense," she reveal.

"Oh. Really?"

"I told her that she should talk to him."

"And your hopes are that he will fall in love with her?" He tries to follow along.

"He is already in love with him. I just hope that she feels the same way about him."

* * *

"You know, I never thought about getting married, until I met you," Tommy tells her.

"You think about marriage?" Maura raises her eyebrow, clearly surprised.

"Yeah," he nods, "I used to think to myself that I'd like to marry a girl like you. Then, one day, it occurred to me, I don't want a girl like you, I want you."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I know that I am not your type."

"Not my type? You're sweet, and genuine."

"I am a charming ex-con."

"You are definitely charming," she smiles.

He looks at his watch, "Maura I really want to continue this conversation, but I have to go pick up the baby."

She nods, "Why don't you bring him over, to my house? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Ok," he nods, in agreement.

He slides out of the booth.

"Tommy?"

He turns towards her, "Yeah?"

"I feel the same way."


	25. Possible

"I am not peeing on a stick, to prove anything to you," she argues.

"When was your last period?" He asks, boldly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious."

"That, is not any of your business."

"It might be," he disagrees.

She shoots him a look. She places her hand on her gun. "Really?"

"I really think that it's possible that you're pregnant."

"Why do you think that?"

"You just seem pregnant," he lies.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me fat?"

He shakes his head, "No."

"Frost, let me explain something to you. Maybe you missed the day in health class, where the explained how babies are made. In order to get knocked up, it would require me to have sex. You work with me everyday. Our case load has been pretty heavy lately. I haven't had the time for that. Ok? It isn't really any of your business. I don't know why I am telling you this, I don't owe you an explanation."

His cheeks burn. She looks at him, and notices his bright red cheeks.

"Why do you look so guilty?"

"Because it is more possible than you think," he reveals to her.

"You know more about it, than I do?"

* * *

She stops in the hallway, outside of her room. He walks up, behind her. She lingers, outside of the door to the room on the right. She pushes the door open, and flips on the light. He stands behind her, in the doorway.

"It's still pretty empty," he comments.

"They will be here, before we know it," she adds.

"I can't wait to meet them."

"I think that I'm ready now."

"To meet them? We have ten weeks before they're supposed to get here."

"I am ready to make it look a little less empty," she tells him.

"Oh. Ok."

"We should start buying things. I haven't bought anything."

"Tomorrow is Saturday. We can go shopping, if you would like. You do have to keep in mind, that other people are going to buy you things."

"Where are we going to put everything? This room isn't that big."

"Ange, there is another room next door."

"Is has all of our Christmas stuff in it."

"That is what the attic is for," he reminds her.

"I can't schlep it all the way up to the attic."

"You don't need to schlep anything, anywhere. I'll take care of it."

"Ok."

"What color do you want to paint? Pink? Purple?"

"We don't know if the other baby is a girl, or not."

"Blue?" he frowns.

"Green. We can paint it green."

"I guess that we did register for a lot of green items."

"I am glad that we won't have to do that again. That was a nightmare."

"You don't want to do this again?" he teases.

She looks at him, and shakes her head. Standing in the doorway, in her pajamas, with her round stomach. She smiles. He kisses her.

"I love you," she adds.

"I know. I love you too." He places his hand on her stomach.

"Nobody is tap dancing in there," he points out.

"It's the calm before the storm. Ten minutes before I go to bed, they are calm, every night. The second that I lay down they start dancing, and kicking, and punching."

"Not my sweet little babies."

* * *

She is eagerly anticipating the knock on her door. She opens the door, before Tommy has the chance to knock. TJ smiles, when he sees her. Maura slips the smiling little one from Tommy's arms, as he closes the door. She sits him on the floor, and unzips his coat. She slips his boots off, and then picks him back up.

"Hi," she smiles at the little one.

"Hi," he waves at her.

Tommy sits the diaper bag down, and follows Maura into the living room.

"Do you want to see the tree?" Maura asks the baby.

He claps. She stands him in front of the tree. He squeals in excitement.

"You made his day," Tommy tells her.

"I know how much he loves all of the lights."

"He's into everything. Lydia said that he took all of the ornaments off the tree, that he could reach."

"What did he do with them?" Maura inquires.

"He put them in his toy box," Tommy answers.

Maura looks at TJ. She smiles, "Did you do that?"

"No!"

"Then it must have been Santa, huh?"

"Dad!"

Tommy looks down at him, "What, buddy?"

"Pooboo?" he asks.

"Pooboo? What does that mean?" Maura quizzes.

Tommy grabs a toy out of his diaper bag, "Pooh bear," Tommy reveals, handing the bear to TJ.

"Obviously."

"Maura you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Be nice to me. You don't have to pretend that..."

She turns to him. She kisses him.

"Beso," TJ squeals.

The kiss ends, and Maura looks at the toddler, and then to Tommy.

"Did he just say beso?"

"We've been taking a Spanish class," he admits, "He never seems very interested, but I guess that he has been paying more attention than I thought."

"Beso," TJ smiles.


	26. Boxing Match

He looks at her, as they sit in the parking lot of a gas station.

"I didn't say that I know more about it, than you do."

"Then what are you saying?"

"That you should consider it as a possibility."

"Why?"

"Because it is possible."

"Not really," she shakes her head, "I am pretty sure I just have a GI thing going on."

"You haven't been yourself for a couple of weeks."

"That isn't true," she argues.

"It would put my mind at ease, if you would just take a test."

"Your mind, at ease? Why do I have to put your mind at ease?"

"Because I am your partner."

"And?"

"I like to know what I am dealing with."

"Can we just go? I am exhausted."

"Because you're pregnant."

"No, I am not."

"It's way more possible than you think that it is."

"I haven't had sex in months."

"Are you sure?"

She furrows her brow, "What do you mean, am I sure? I am fairly certain that I would know rather I had, or not."

"Ok."

"The closest I've come to doing anything with anyone, was a dream that I had about you," she admits.

"When was that?" he responds, not at all surprised.

"The night we had that really bad thunderstorm, and the electricity went out."

"Which was how long ago?"

She shrugs, "Maybe six weeks ago."

"Right," he nods.

* * *

She falls asleep on the couch, in her pajamas, waiting for Tommy to finish his shower. When he gets out of the shower, he finds her. She's sound asleep on the couch, facing the lights from the Christmas tree. TJ is snuggled up, with her, in his pajamas. She holds him closely. He doesn't attempt to wake them. He grabs the throw off the back of the couch, and covers them up. He turns off all of the lights in the house, except for the Christmas tree.

He goes into the guest room, and takes a pillow, and blanket out of the closet. He returns to the living room. He tosses the pillow on the floor. He stretches out, and lies down. He tosses the blanket over himself, and closes his eyes.

* * *

She lays on her left side, surrounded by pillows. There is a wall of pillows, between herself, and her husband. She lies in bed, wide awake. She sighs. He rolls onto his other side, to face her.

"You ok?" he asks, half asleep.

"I'm fine."

"It's late, why aren't you asleep?"

"Your children are having a boxing match," she reveals.

"Tell them to go to sleep."

"I tried, it didn't work."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Go to sleep, so you're not crabby in the morning."

"I don't get crabby."

"Go to sleep," she repeats.

"How am I supposed to sleep, when I know that you're wide awake, on the other side of the bed?"

"I'll fall asleep, eventually. One of them has to give up, at some point."

"They aren't very ladylike," he points out.

"Have you met my Jane? She isn't very ladylike, either."

"She does have a pretty good left hook," he admits.

"Yeah, I know."

"Is there something on your mind?"

"We only picked out a girl name, what it the other baby is a boy?"

"It isn't a boy. I am pretty sure that it's a girl."

"But we don't know that," she replies.

"I guess that we don't know that, for certain."

"I can picture Grace. She has a name, and I already have a picture in my mind, what she looks like."

"No Charlotte?"

She shakes her head, "No. I just can't picture her."

"Maybe it's not the right name for her."

"Maybe she's a boy."

"Then we'll call him Charlie."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Right," he realizes.

"We should have a couple extra names."

"Let's sleep on it," he suggests.

* * *

"It was just a dream. What is your point?"

"You're right, we should go," he turns away from her, so that she can't see his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Because you won't look at me."

"That doesn't mean anything," he argues.

"You seem guilty as hell. What's going on?"

"We should go. I was wrong to intrude into your personal life."

"Why did you? You are never that insistent. You are never that nosey. I would expect it from my mother, but not from you."

"I guess I have spent too much time around her, lately."

"Did you get her booties knitted, for her shower?"

"I told you that I was getting them boots, not knitting them booties."

"My bad. But seriously, what gives?"

"I don't know what to say."

"About what? It was a simple question," she responds to him.

"It's not that simple," he disagrees.

"Why not?"

"What if it wasn't a dream?"

"We are partners, so I would imagine that it would be incredibly awkward."

"Why do you think it was a dream?"

"As opposed to reality? Maybe because that could never happen, in real life."

"I see."


	27. More Questions Than Answers

"Why are you being so weird?" she confronts him.

"I'm not being weird," he disagrees, pulling at his tie.

"Why are you messing with your tie?"

"It's too tight."

"Frost, what is going on? Why are you concerned that I'm pregnant?"

"Jane, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what?"

"The truth."

"The truth," she raises an eyebrow, "about what?"

"What I am about to tell you," he says, softly.

"What are you about to tell me?"

"Jane, it wasn't a dream."

"What do you mean, it wasn't a dream?"

"I know that you it is easier, to convince yourself that it didn't happen."

"It didn't. It was just a dream."

"If it were just a dream, I wouldn't remember it too."

"What?!" her jaw drops.

"It was real. It wasn't just a dream. All of it really happened."

"You're lying," she accuses him.

"Do I ever lie to you?" He finally makes eye contact with her.

She looks into his eyes, "No," her heart sinks.

"I'm not lying to you," he insists.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want things to be awkward between us. When you said that it was a dream, I was relieved. It meant that I didn't have to deal with it. I didn't have to try, and figure out, why it happened. We could go on, with our normal lives, and not worry about it."

"So, we... it really happened?"

"Yeah," he confirms.

"Shit!"

* * *

She wakes up, in the middle of the night. There is drool, all over her. She looks at the toddler, asleep in her arms. She slowly shifts positions, in attempt not to wake him. She gets up, off the couch. She stops, at the end of the couch, and nudges Tommy, with her foot, as she holds the baby, tightly.

"Hey, get up."

"Is it morning," he murmurs.

"No, I don't want you to sleep on the floor."

"Ok, I'll take the couch, if you want to go to bed."

"Just come with me."

"I..."

"It's ok."

"I'll turn off the lights," he agrees. He sluggishly gets off the floor. He unplugs the lights, and follows her to her room. When they reach her bedroom, they collapse into bed. TJ lays between them, sound asleep.

"This is nice," he mutters, as he closes his eyes.

"Yeah," she agrees.

* * *

"Don't freak out," he tries to reason with her.

"I slept with you," she points to him, and then to herself, "You, and I had sex."

"I know."

"Did you use protection? What am I talking about, you are Frost. You are meticulous, and OCD, I am sure that you did."

"Aren't you on the pill?"

"No," she furrows her brow.

"Oh."

"Oh? What does that mean?"

"Did you find a condom, because I certainly didn't take it with me."

"No. Maybe you flushed it," she suggests.

"I didn't. I never do. It isn't proper disposal. They can clog up a toilet."

"Are you serious? We had unprotected sex?"

"Why do you think I asked when the last time your period was?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"It always comes, on time. I don't worry about it."

"Have you had it, recently?"

"I... I don't have any clue."

* * *

He follows her around, with a shopping cart. He points to a frilly dress.

"What about that one?"

She shoots him a look.

"I'll quit asking," he decides.

She looks around, "This is completely overwhelming. I don't even know what some of this stuff is."

"We already registered for a bunch of stuff."

"Maura came, and helped us. How are we supposed to know what we need, on our own?"

"All babies need certain things. Diapers."

"Cloth, or disposable?" she inquires.

He shrugs, "Don't look at me. That is up to you."

"I don't know. I haven't read all of the research."

"Wipes, we will need lots of wipes, right?"

"True."

"And, blankets. They need blankets."

"Yes," she agrees.

"Do they need pacifiers? How do you feel about them?"

"I can't cut fingers off, if they suck on them."

"So, yes?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Clothes, we need clothes."

"Uh uh."

"Do we need bottles? We didn't discuss it. I guess that we haven't discussed a lot of things. I figured you would make that decision. Do you want to use bottles, or not?"

"At some point I will be going back to work, so we're going to need bottles."

"What kind? There are like fifteen different ones."

"Something that is easy to clean."

He shakes his head, "This is completely overwhelming. Who knew this would be so complicated?"


	28. Happy

The interview with the suspect is relatively complicated. They spend three hours, interrogating him. They take a break, and continue for two more hours. They head to a motel, for the night, knowing that they will have further questions to ask, in the morning. He collapses on one of the double beds, after showering, and changing into his pajamas. He lies there, on top of the duvet, staring up at the ceiling. She's in and out of the bathroom, in less than ten minutes. She comes out, with wet hair, from her shower. She takes a seat on his bed. She dumps the contents of the paper bag on to his bed.

"Should I take it now, or wait until morning?"

"It's almost dawn, now," he points out.

"True."

"And we're not going to get any sleep, until we know."

"But we may not get any, even if we do."

"Just take it," he votes.

"Ok," she nods.

She goes into the bathroom, and locks the door. She pees on the stick, and then washes her hands. She sits on the bathroom sink, with the test sitting next to her. She places the test face down, on the counter, so she doesn't have to look at it. She listens to her watch tick with each passing second.

Ten minutes later Frost knocks on the bathroom door. He looks at his watch.

"It doesn't take that long, does it?"

She unlocks the door. "No it only takes three minutes."

"What does it say?"

"I can't look," she tells him.

"You haven't looked yet?"

She shakes her head. He steps into the bathroom, with her. He looks at the test. She nods. He flips it over. She looks away. Her stomach does flip flops. His heart skips a beat.

"And?" she queries.

* * *

She sits in her living room, surrounded by bags. Upstairs, her husband works on painting. She sits in the middle of the floor. There are several shopping bags surrounding her. She has a laundry basket, to the left of her, as she sits in front of the couch. To her right is an empty bag. She uses it, to toss stickers, and tags into. She sorts through the pile of baby clothes, removing the tags, and stickers, and turning them all inside out. By the time she sorts through all of the clothes, blankets, and burp clothes the basket is completely full. She tosses the empty bags aside. She reaches for the next bag. She removes the bottles, and pulls them out of their package. She gets up, off the floor, and carries them into the kitchen, along with the drying rack, and pacifiers. She places them in the sink, to be sanitized. She returns to the living room, and resumes her sorting, in the same spot.

She sorts the rest of the bags, and tosses away the trash. She carries the basket full of clothing into the laundry room, and tosses it in the washer. She dumps the baby detergent in, and sets the washing machine to the delicate cycle. She returns to the living room, grabbing the rest of the bags. She carries them up the stairs. She stops in the doorway, of the nursery.

"How is it going?" he questions.

"Good, did you get everything put away?" he rolls on the green paint.

"I brought diapers, and wipes, and the organizing baskets."

"If you sit them in the closet I think that they should be safe."

She nods, in agreement.

* * *

She opens her eyes, and finds a foot in her face. She smiles. She reaches for the toddler, and places him right side up. His thick hair goes in several different directions. She picks him up, and leaves the bed. She carries him down the stairs, and grabs his diaper bag. She places him on the couch. She pulls out a diaper, wipes, and a fresh set of clothes. He squirms, as she undresses him. She is quick to change his diaper, not wanting to be peed on. She turns, to retrieve the socks out of his bag. He slides off the couch, before she can catch him. He runs out of the room. She stands up, and chases after him. She finds him in the kitchen, opening the drawers, and cabinets. She scoops him up.

"What are you doing?"

He giggles.

"Do you think that's funny? Huh?" she laughs.

"Morning," Tommy greets her, coming down the stairs.

"Do you see this? He's running around in his diaper."

Tommy reaches for the toddler.

"No!" TJ tells him.

"Be that way, buddy, I guess I'll have to eat all of your cheerios."

TJ squirms to get down.

* * *

She tosses the freshly dried laundry back into her laundry basket. She carries it back into the living room, and takes a seat on the couch. She begins folding. She makes piles according to size. She carefully folds each item of clothing. Sean comes down the stairs.

"Are you done?"

"For right now," he admits.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some lunch."

"I was thinking I would head over to that deli we like, and pick something up."

"I don't mind cooking," she tells him.

"I'm in the mood for a hoagie," he tells her.

"Ok," she nods.

"What do you want?" he inquires, as he washes his hands, in the sink.

"The usual."

"Did you get everything laundered?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"Are you sure that we got all of the bags out of the back of the car? It seems like we had more than that. We practically bought one of everything, in the whole store."

"I think so."

"Where is that pillow thing? I thought that you got a bouncy seat, too?"

"I didn't get them. I wanted to wait, and see what we get at the baby shower."

"Oh, I forgot. When is that?

"Two weeks from today."

"That will be interesting," he admits.

"What makes you say that?"

"Maura told Jane that she was in charge of the planning."

"What?! Jane doesn't even like parties. I don't think that she's ever even been to a baby shower."


	29. No Answers

"You know, I would be happy with about half a dozen of these," he admits, as TJ sits in the high chair munching on cheerios, and bananas.

"Half a dozen? Really?"

"At least one, or two more," he answers.

"That would be nice," Maura agrees.

"You will make a great mom," he compliments her.

"I hope so."

"I am surprised that you haven't decided to have one, already."

"I am single. Why would I do that? Nobody wants to be a single parent. I work crazy hours, it just wouldn't be a good idea."

"I don't think that you're going to be single for very long," he admits.

"Really?"

"Really," he confirms.

"I see."

"Then we can work on making a couple of these," he smiles.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?" he raises an eyebrow.

"We're not married."

"You can't wait for everything to be perfect. It doesn't work like that. If you wait until you're ready to have kids, you never will."

"I know," the smile disappears from her face.

"Maura, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she nods.

* * *

Jane stands in autopsy, as Maura works. Maura looks up, for a brief second, and finds Jane chewing at her fingernails. She quickly reverts her eyes to the body on her table.

"Are you nervous about something?" Maura questions.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're biting your nails," Maura points out.

Jane's hands fall to her side, "The baby shower is in three days."

"Did you order the cake?" Maura wonders.

"Don't micromanage me," Jane insists.

"It was just a question, I am not trying to micromanage you."

"I didn't order a cake, I am making it."

"You are making a cake, yourself? That is going to be a disaster."

"It will be fine," Jane argues.

"If you say so."

"Why are you being so testy?"

Maura continues her autopsy, without looking up.

"I am not being testy," Maura argues.

"I disagree. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Maura answers.

"Really?"

"Really."

"How many nights has Tommy been at your house, this week?"

Maura nearly drops her scalpel. She looks up from the body. She swallows hard.

"What?!"

"How many nights has Tommy been at your house this week?" Jane repeats.

Maura shrugs, "I don't know, why does it matter?"

"The two of you have been spending a lot of time together."

"He just brought TJ over."

"Last night?"

"How do you know that he was at my house last night? Are you watching me?"

"You just told me," Jane corners her.

"Oh," Maura realizes.

"He didn't have the baby, last night."

Maura doesn't say anything. She avoids making eye contact with Jane.

"Maura, you've been spending a lot of time with him lately," Jane points out.

"What's your point?"

"Is something going on, between the two of you?"

"No," Maura lies.

"I don't believe that, you're hives are starting to pop out."

* * *

Korsak walks into the cafe. His smile disappears, when he finds that Stanley is manning the register. Korsak approaches.

"What do you want?" Stanley questions.

"Just coffee. Where is Angela?"

"She's not here," he replies, stating the obvious.

"Is she ok?"

He shrugs, "I don't know."

"Where is she at?" Korsak presses, as Stanley pours a cup of coffee.

"She had a doctor's appointment. She had to leave a couple of hours early, for it."

"So she's ok?"

"As far as I know."

"Stanley, what are you going to do, when she goes on maternity leave?"

"She can be really irritating," Stanley answers.

"That isn't what I asked."

"I don't know," he shrugs, "She's a hell of a worker. I guess I'll have to hire someone, on a temporary basis, until she gets back."

"How long is she going to be gone for?"

"She was planning on taking six weeks," Stanley reveals.

"That is the standard nowadays, I guess."

"I told her to take twelve. She's having two babies, she's going to need a lot of time."

"You're worried she won't come back, aren't you?"

"The thought has crossed my mind. I mean she's married to the lieutenant. She doesn't _have_ to work, if she doesn't want to. I have even heard him tell her that."

"But she likes to work," Korsak points out.

"And, she won't tell me her secret muffin recipe, so she has to come back. Those muffins are my best weekend seller."

* * *

"We just had one of these done less than two weeks ago. Why are we doing this, again?" he questions.

"It isn't the same thing," she tells him.

"I don't know what the difference is," he admits.

"It's 3-d," Angela informs him.

"What do we need a 3-d picture, for?"

"It is a better picture," the technician explains.

"Ok," Sean nods.

An image appears on the screen. He looks at it.

"There is baby A," the technician reveals.

Sean smiles, "Hi baby girl."

"Hi Grace," Angela smiles.

"We'll get a couple of good picture of her for you, and then take a look at baby B."

After a few moments the moves onto baby B.

"And there is baby B."

"Look at how chubby those cheeks are," Sean comments.

"What is all of the stringy looking stuff?" Angela wonders.

"Hair," the technician answers.


	30. Not So Peachy

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" Jane confronts her.

"No."

"There probably isn't much sleeping going on," Jane accuses.

"What is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am adult, what I do, or don't do, isn't really any of your business."

"Maura I am your best friend."

"Then tell me why you've been in such a mood, lately."

"I am not in a mood," Jane argues.

"You have been so crabby, lately."

"You haven't been so peachy, yourself."

"Why don't you come back, when I'm finished?"

"You don't want to have this conversation?"

"Not here, not now," Maura answers.

"Maura..."

"I need to finish this autopsy."

"I want you to tell me what's going on."

"I have a headache, can you please, just come back later?"

"Fine," Jane stomps off.

* * *

Korsak returns to the squad room. Frost is at his desk. He is watching surveillance footage.

"Why don't you take a break from that? Your retinas are going to burn out."

Frost pauses the footage. "You're probably right."

"I brought coffee," Korsak offers.

"Thanks."

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Frost nods.

"You've been pretty quiet, lately."

"I've just got a lot on my mind," he admits.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he shakes his head.

"Ok. Are you going to the baby shower, on Saturday?"

"I haven't decided yet," he reveals.

"You can just get a gift certificate, if you don't know what to buy."

"I already bought my gift."

"You did?"

"Didn't you?" Frost raises an eyebrow.

"I just bought some stuff they can't have too much of. Diapers, wipes, that kind of stuff."

"That's it?"

"And a few other little things."

"You got them Celtics gear, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it. I didn't even know that they made stuff that small, but they do. And when I was online looking for Celtics stuff, I found the cutest Red Sox outfits."

"You know, you sound like a woman, right now," Frost points out.

"What did you get them?"

"A swing, and some diapers."

"What kind of swing?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, whatever was on the registry."

"There was a registry?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"So, why don't you want to go?"

"It is going to be a circus. All of the Rizzoli's, and the lieutenant, and Maura. It just seems like a recipe for disaster."

"I know, isn't it great?"

"I don't really want to be a spectator to all of that."

"It will be fun. Besides, it will hurt Angela's feelings, if you don't go."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

When Maura gets home, dinner is waiting on her. She finds Tommy setting the table, as she enters the room. He smiles at her, as he lights the candles.

"I made dinner."

"It smells amazing in here," she admits.

"I may not be able to master ma's lasagna recipe, but I do ok on the grill."

"What did you make?"

"Steak, garlic mashed potatoes, creamed peas, and dinner rolls."

"That sounds like a lot of carbs."

"I know. You don't have to eat all of it."

"I'm starving, so I am sure that I will."

"Have a seat," he pulls out the chair for her.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine," she admits.

"Water? Water, and steak? That isn't how this meal is supposed to be served," he tells her.

"Oh, really?"

"You have to have beer," he insists, sitting a glass of water, and a bottle of beer in front of her.

"I see."

"I know this isn't what you would normally chose to eat, but I don't do salad. That isn't a meal."

"It's fine, it looks great."

"Do you want A1?"

She cuts into her steak. "Let me try it, first." She takes a bite of the perfectly cooked steak. It melts in her mouth, like butter.

"Well?"

She chews, and swallows, "I don't need any. This is incredible."

"You like it?"

She nods.

"I'm glad."

She reaches for her glass of water. He eyes her.

"You're not going to drink that beer, are you?"

She shakes her head.

"It is the kind that you like," he reminds her.

"I know. You should have invited Jane."

"I did. She badgered me, on the phone. I heard the two of you had a pretty intense conversation, today."

"What did you tell her?"

"That if anything were going on, between us, that we would let her know, when we felt that the time was right."

"Good answer. So, where is she?"

"She didn't want to come."

"She passed up steak, and beer?"

"She said something, about not feeling like it," he shrugs.


	31. Gag Me

She tosses and turns. She knows that she has to be up, early for the baby shower, the following day. She sighs.

"Maura, go to sleep."

"I can't," she admits.

"Why not?" he groans.

"I just can't. I feel guilty."

"What do you have to feel guilty about? Is this about the baby shower, again? I am sure that Jane will do just fine."

"I am worried about that, but that's not it."

"Then, what is it? What is wrong?" He flips on the lamp, and rolls over, to face her.

"We should never have started this," she tells him.

"You don't want to do this? You don't want to be with me?" he questions.

"It isn't that. I do want to do this. I do want to be with you."

"Then what is the problem?"

"It doesn't mean that I'm not afraid."

"Maura," he pushes the hair out of her face, "What do you have to be afraid of?"

"I am afraid that this won't work. I am afraid that you'll leave."

"I am not going anywhere," he promises.

"I haven't been entirely honest, with you."

"About what?"

"There is a natural order to things."

"Maura, you're not making any sense."

"I want to get married," she blurts out.

"I know that. You will. We will. Maura, there is no reason to rush things. We just need to take our time."

She shakes her head, "You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't," he says softly, "You only let me in, halfway. How am I ever supposed to understand?"

"I don't like getting hurt. I have been disappointed, a lot, in the past."

"I know that. I am not going to hurt you, or disappoint you. Maura I am not going to go anywhere. I know that is hard for you to believe, given my track record, but I am telling you the truth. I am not going to run. I think that you should know that, by now?"

"By now? In two weeks, you haven't proved that, to me."

"So are you just going to be afraid for the rest of your life? You're going to push me away, like you do, everyone else?"

* * *

She lays on the couch, listening to the clock tick, on the wall. She knows that she needs to go to bed, but she can't find to seem a reason to get off the couch. She groans, at the thought of walking all the way into her room.

She thinks about tomorrow. The baby shower. This whole thing was entirely unbelievable. Her mother eloped. Her mother remarried, before she had even considered it, for the first time. And now... there were two babies on the way.

Twins. In a couple of months, she was going to have newborn siblings. It was hard to believe that her mother could possibly be pregnant, at her age. She wasn't ready for the rocking chair, just yet... but... now she had one. A glider, she had to keep reminding herself. Angela had told her, fifty times, it was a glider, not a rocking chair.

She tries to imagine it. Her mother, sitting in that room; a nursery, with green walls. She would sit in that glider, for hours, probably. She can almost hear it squeak. Going back, and fourth, as her mother rocks two babies to sleep, with one in each arm.

The truth was, she didn't want to have to think about it. It was weird, and the thought of it, made her want to cringe. She didn't want to have to go to that stupid party, in the morning. She didn't want to have to smile, and pretend to be happy. She was never good at that. She still, wasn't sure how she really felt, about the situation. She knows for sure, however, that she doesn't want to talk about babies. She doesn't even want to have to think about them.

Her phone vibrates, on the coffee table, and brings her back to reality. She unlocks the screen, and reads the text message. It's from her mother. It reads; GO TO SLEEP! In all capital letters. Sometimes she hated that her mother knew her so well. But she is honestly thankful, for the distraction of a baby shower, in her mother's life, at this date, and time.

* * *

She wakes up, at six, and climbs down the stairs. She starts cleaning the kitchen. Less than ten minutes later, Sean comes down the stairs. He looks at her, and shakes his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"It's early, come back to bed," he suggests.

"I am too excited to sleep."

* * *

The next couple of days, Maura wrestles with a nagging feeling, at the pit of her stomach. She tries to ignore it, but her subconscious keeps screaming at her. Saturday she arrives at the location for the baby shower early in the morning. It's just after seven. She expects to be able to get the decorating done, before Jane arrives. When she enters, she finds that Jane is already there.

"What are you doing here?" Maura inquires.

"Setting up," Jane replies.

"I meant what are you doing here, so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," she admits, "What about you?"

Maura shakes her head. "Neither could I."

"You were nervous that I would screw up?"

Maura shakes her head, "I am, but that isn't why I couldn't sleep."

"If this is about your sexcapades, with my brother, I don't want to hear it."

"There was just something, that I couldn't seem to get out of my mind," she responds.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you want to come to dinner, the other night?"

"I don't want to interrupt whatever is, or is not going on, between you, and Tommy."

"He said you just weren't feeling up to it, or something along those lines."

"It was just an excuse."

"I have never known you to pass up steak, especially a free one, with cold beer."

"There is a first time, for everything, I guess. Did you eat steak? You hate steak."

"It was good. You really missed out. It was tender, and juicy. It was cooked perfectly. It was marinated, just right. It melted, like butter, in my mouth."

Jane gags. Without a word, she leaves the room. She scurries off, to the bathroom. Maura follows her. Jane runs into one of the stalls. Maura stands near the sink, waiting for her to come out. She stands between the sink, and the paper towels, with her arms folded, across her chest.


	32. Drop It

_"That probably isn't a very good idea," she admits, to Tommy._

_"I know that it's not a good idea, to push me away."_

_"The truth is, I am probably going to need you."_

_"Probably? Is that supposed to make me happy? You are probably going to need me?"_

_"I didn't mean it, like that."_

_"How did you mean it?"_

_"Never mind."_

_"Can I say something, without you being angry?"_

_"Ok," Maura nods._

_"I am really surprised that you cleaned your plate, the other night. I didn't think that you were that big of a fan, of steak."_

_"You're a good cook."_

_"Not that good. I think you might need some iron supplements. Have you been eating ice chips?"_

_"I do not have pica."_

_"It can be a sign of iron deficiency. You don't eat very much red meat, I wouldn't be surprised, if you were lacking some iron."_

_"Tommy..."_

_"And I didn't want to say anything, but you're kind of pale, too."_

_"It is winter," she points out._

_"Are you feeling ok?"_

_"I feel fine," she confirms._

_"You're just craving meat? That is an odd thing to crave, isn't it?"_

_"Maybe," she shrugs._

_"At least you're not craving human flesh, or something disgusting, like that."_

_"There is something I need to tell you."_

_"You are sick, aren't you?"_

_"No, I'm not. Please don't freak out."_

_"Now you're causing me to freak out. What's wrong?"_

_"Just don't be angry," Maura begs._

_"Ok," he agrees._

* * *

Jane comes out of the bathroom stall. She pulls mouthwash out of her pocket. She swishes, and spits. She washes her hands, and ignores the fact that Maura's eyes are boring through her.

"Jane..." Maura begins.

Jane shoots her a look, and cuts her off, "Not one single word," she insists.

"But..."

"Nope. I don't want to hear it. Not now."

"I..."

"I am not going to talk about it."

"I just..."

"I have too much to do, today. I have to finish decorating, and getting set up."

"Ok," Maura nods.

Jane leaves the bathroom. Maura follows her out.

"Do you want help?"

"That is up to you."

"Ok," Maura agrees, "What do you want me to do?"

"You can put tablecloths on, if you want."

"Please tell me you didn't get those..."

"I didn't get plastic table cloths, so you don't have to worry," Jane reveals.

"How did your cake turn out?"

"Better than I anticipated."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the kitchen."

"Can I see it?"

"If you want."

Maura makes her way into the kitchen. She opens the fridge, and finds a cake, inside. She expects a lopsided, poorly iced, quarter sheet cake. Instead, she finds a three tier cake, that is perfectly symmetrical, and nicely iced. Maura carefully closes the refrigerator door. She returns to the reception hall. Jane is filling up balloons, with helium.

"You did not make that cake. You bought it, didn't you? You were just trying to give me heart palpitations."

"I didn't buy it," Jane argues.

"You are telling met that you know how to make a cake, like that?"

"I even know how to make fondant."

"I saw Noah's arc," she admits.

"You told me to pick a theme. Noah's arc, two, by two, I thought it would be perfect."

"You didn't really make that cake, did you?"

"Yes I did. You should see my kitchen. I didn't have a chance to wash all of the dishes, before I left this morning."

"Are you serious?"

"Have you met my mother?"

"What does that have to do, with anything?'

"I know that I may not be Betty Crocker, but I did learn from the best."

"I didn't know that you were that talented," Maura admits.

"I don't like to share all of my secrets."

"Clearly," Maura mutters, under her breath.

* * *

He stands at the bottom of the stairs. He looks at his watch. He shakes his head, and hollers up the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute," she answers.

"We're going to be late," he adds.

"No, we're not. I know how you drive. You're almost as bad as Jane is," she replies, starting down the stairs.

"You know that I try to drive cautiously, with you in the car."

"I know that you try, but you are not very successful."

"I will do better."

"You don't have to worry, I already told Maura that she has to drive us home from the hospital."

"I don't think that is necessary."

"You will overcompensate. It will take us three hours to get home. I know you. I am sure that we'll top out, at about twenty miles an hour."

He smiles at her, "So, are you ready to go?"


	33. Omissions

When they get home, it's barely after four. She takes a seat on the couch, for just a moment, after an entire afternoon of opening gifts at her baby shower. She closes her eyes, for just a moment. Hours, later, Sean nudges her awake. She blinks, and looks at him.

"What time is it?"

"Seven," he answers.

"Seven? I've been asleep for nearly three hours?"

"Yeah."

"What about dinner? I was going to make dinner. And, we had so much stuff to carry in. We have a whole nursery to set up..." she begins to panic.

"It has been taken care of."

"Taken care of?"

"I have it under control. I made dinner."

"Hotdogs, again?"

He smirks at her, "No, I made baked chicken."

"Oh."

"And, the girls stopped, and helped with the nursery."

"Girls?"

"Jane, and Maura."

"What about the furniture? You didn't carry it all by yourself, did you?"

"No, Tommy came over, and helped."

"Oh."

"Do you want to see the nursery?"

"Yeah," she nods.

She gets off the couch. She notices the swing sitting in the corner of the room. She follows him up the stairs. She pushes open the door of the nursery. She flips on the light, and marvels at everything.

"Where is the other crib?"

"In the other room. We got too much stuff to fit in here. I don't know why you wanted the smallest room in the house to be the nursery."

"It's beautiful. What happened to all of the clothes, and blankets? I wanted to wash them before I put them away."

"Maura took care of it. We just got them put away."

"So there is more stuff in the other room?"

"Yeah," he nods, "We still have two swings, a playpen, and a bouncy seat to put together."

"Did you put the car seats in the car?"

"Angela, we have eight weeks before they get here."

"Did you notice how weird Jane, and Maura were acting, today?" Angela changes the subject.

"They are always weird."

"They were more so than usual."

"So?"

"They're hiding something," she informs him.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

She lies in her bed, wide awake, unable to sleep. She lays on her side, staring at the window. She reaches for the phone, that lays in the bed, beside her. It reminds her that only two minutes have passed, since she last checked. She sighs, in frustration. She rolls on, to her other side, and places the phone on the night stand.

Thoughts of baby clothes, and blankets, and swings, swirl around in her head. Her mother, was about to have two babies. There was so much stuff, for two little people. It was completely unbelievable.

* * *

She rolls from one side, to the other, and back again.

"I can hear you thinking," he tells her.

"No you can't," she argues.

"Well, I can hear you sighing," he admits.

"Sorry."

"Just go to sleep," he begs.

"I can't."

"Why not?" he groans, knowing he's opening a can of worms.

"I just can't. I have too much on my mind."

"Why don't you just worry about it, tomorrow?"

"You know that I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I hate lying."

"Lying? To who?"

"You know who."

"You're not lying. I never asked you to lie."

"A lie, by omission, is still a lie," she reminds him.

"But the hives aren't as bad," he teases.

"You're no help."

* * *

She looks at her alarm clock. It reads; _219_. She sighs, in frustration. Someone starts knocking on her door. She groans, hoping it's a dream. The knocking grows louder. She throws back her covers, and climbs out of bed. She trudges to the living room, wearing blue cotton pajama pants, and a grey t-shirt. She doesn't bother to look through the peephole.

There are only two people in the entire world, who would have the audacity to knock on her door at that hour. One, of whom, she was certain was exhausted, and was in bed, sleeping, with a pair of buns in her oven. She flips on the light, despite her best judgment. She unchains the door, and pulls it open. Maura stands in front of her, wearing a pair of silk pajamas, a coat, and a pair of tennis shoes. Jane shakes her head, and steps back. Maura walks in.

"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jane growls.

"Like you were sleeping," Maura answers, as she closes the door.

Jane notices the paper bag in Maura's arms.

"What's in the bag."

"Ice cream."

"You drove over here at two in the morning, to bring me ice cream?"

"No, I drove over here at two in the morning, because I needed to talk."

"And you had a hankering for ice cream, on you way?"

"I thought that if I came over at two in the morning, to talk, that I probably shouldn't come over empty handed."

"Good thinking, I'll get some spoons."

"Ok," Maura agrees, sinking into the couch.


	34. Elephant in the room

Maura places the bag on the coffee table. Jane comes back to the living room, as Maura is opening the bag. She pulls out the ice cream, and Jane hands her a spoon. She takes a seat, next to her, on the couch.

"So, why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Because you want to talk to me, about my life?"

"Among other things," Maura admits.

Jane takes a bite of her ice cream. She swallows, and asks, "What other things?"

"I feel guilty."

"Because you interrogated me?"

"Because I haven't been honest with you," she reveals.

"About what?"

"A few things."

"Like, what?" Jane wonders.

"Your brother, and I..."

"Have been living together?"

* * *

He looks up from his drink. He shakes his head, when he finds the Rizzoli walking into the bar, in his sweatpants.

"Tommy, what are you doing here? It's almost closing time."

"I could ask you the same, Frost."

"I'm drinking."

"I can see that. You drinking alone?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Where is your partner?"

"At home, in bed."

"Shouldn't she be here, with you?"

"She can't. Why aren't you at home?"

"Someone woke me up," Tommy admits.

"Where is the baby?"

"With Lydia."

"Oh. So, who woke you up?"

"Maura," he lets slip, without thinking.

"Maura? You hitting that?"

"I..."

"Tommy... come on!"

"I moved into Maura's," he admits.

"What?!"

"I love her," he admits.

"You love her?!"

"Yeah," he nods, "Do you love Jane?"

Frost furrows his brow, and takes the final swallow of his beer, "What would make you ask that?"

"I'm just curious."

"Does it matter?"

"Why did Maura let you come to the bar, at two thirty in the morning?"

"She doesn't know I'm here."

"You snuck out?"

He shakes his head, "No, she left, to go to talk to Jane."

"At two thirty in the morning? Why?"

"Jane doesn't know, and so Maura is feeling guilty."

"I can see that."

"And... she mentioned that there is something going on with Jane."

"Oh, really?"

"I am sure that you know more about it than I do," Tommy points out, "I mean I was just trying to get back to sleep. I don't think that I heard half of what Maura was saying."

* * *

He gets up, to go to the bathroom. When he comes back to bed, he finds that it's empty. He wanders across the hall, and pushes the door open. He finds his wife, sitting in the glider, in the corner of the nursery.

"Angela, what are you doing in here? It's two thirty."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" he inquires.

"I am just so excited."

"I know, but you can be excited later."

"But I am too excited to sleep."

"You're worse than a kid, on Christmas. Angela come back to bed."

"I just can't wait for them to get here."

"Well, I can. I don't want them to come, for at least five, to eight more weeks, ok?"

"It's all up to them. They have been good so far."

"But?"

"I am just ready to meet them. I want to see their faces, and give them kisses."

"And give one of them a name."

"One of them has a name."

"And one of them doesn't," he reminds her.

"Do you think that the kids will get over this, eventually?"

"I thought that they were already over it," he answers.

"They're not."

"Once they see those babies, they'll forget why they were ever mad."

"I hope so," she smiles.

"So are you going to come back to bed?"

"Five more minutes," she argues.

"Ok," he nods.

* * *

"Not very long," Maura answers.

"Maura, what the two of you do, or do not do, that is your business. I don't need to know. In fact, the less I know, the better off I am."

"Jane I am sorry that I have been lying to you."

"You didn't lie. It was an omission."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Jane nods, "Yeah, I guess."

"I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid how you would react."

"I know. I think you could do better. I still think you can do better. I am hoping that it's just a phase that you're going through."

"I was hoping your crappy attitude as of late was just a phase."

"I know."

"But I have a feeling that it's going to stick around for a while."

Jane nods, "Unfortunately, I think so."

"Should we talk about the elephant in the room?"

Jane smiles, "Which one?"


	35. Labor Of Love

Six weeks pass, and nobody is willing to reveal anything new that is going on in their lives. They all choose to keep things to themselves, so as not to overshadow Angela, and her big day. And finally it comes, at thirty eight weeks. Her doctor encourages her to schedule an induction. She agrees to one at thirty nine weeks, against her better judgment.

She wakes up, in the middle of the night. She crawls out of bed, and goes into the bathroom. She comes out of the bathroom, and tiptoes into the closet. She grabs clothes, and returns to the bathroom. She closes the door behind her. She turns on the shower. Sean snores in the other room, completely oblivious to the fact that his wife is no longer in the bed. He wakes up to the sound of a hair dryer. He opens his eyes, and looks at the clock. 314 AM. That is early, even for Angela. He pushes the covers back, and slides out of bed.

He goes over to the bathroom, and opens the door, he steps in, and finds his wife standing in the bathroom mirror drying her hair. He smiles at her pregnant stomach. She looks over at him, and flips off the hair dryer.

"Angie what are you doing at three o'clock in the morning."

"What's it look like?" she responds.

"Why are you drying your hair?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Why would you take a shower at three o'clock in the morning?"

"I don't want to go to the hospital without taking a shower."

"What? We aren't supposed to be induced for seven days. It's a little early to be preparing don't you think?"

"Can you go get dressed please?"

"Angela! It is three fifteen in the morning I don't want to get dressed. I just want to go back to bed."

"Then I guess I'll drive myself to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because I am in labor."

The color drains from his face, "Excuse me?"

"I started having contractions last night before we went to bed."

"We went to bed at ten thirty."

"I know. The contractions started around ten."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"They were so far apart I didn't think we had to worry about it."

"That was five hours ago."

"I know."

"So why did you get out of bed?"

"My water broke."

"Your water broke? How can you be so calm?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It is going to happen no matter what. There is no use in getting worked up about it."

"I'm not ready."

"Go get dressed, and I'll meet you in the car."

"But the carseats..." he begins.

"Frost installed them yesterday."

"Right."

"And your bag, where is your bag?"

"In the car," she reveals.

"What do we need to take?"

"Sean," she puts her hands on his cheeks, "Calm down. Everything is ready. Get dressed, and we can go."

"Ok," he nods in agreement.

Ten minutes later they're pulling out of the driveway. As Sean drives Maura dials the phone.

* * *

Jane rolls towards the ringing phone. She grumbles, figuring that it's working telling her she has a dead body to deal with. She doesn't even bother to open her eyes. She simply answers the phone, putting it to her ear.

"Rizzoli," she answers.

"Jane I need you to get up."

"Ma?" Jane opens her eyes, and looks at the clock, "It's three thirty in the morning why are you calling me?"

"We're headed to the hospital."

"What for?" Jane asks, stupidly.

"I'm in labor."

"Oh. I'll meet you there."

"Ok," she agrees, hanging up the phone.

Jane texts Maura, and then heads to the shower.

Angela gets checked into the hospital, and put into a room. A nurse puts fetal monitors on hr stomach, and checks her progress.

"You're dilated to seven," the nurse reveals.

"Great," Angela smiles.

"Aren't you in pain?" the young labor and delivery nurse questions.

"I have already done this three times," Angela reveals.

"But you're smiling," the nurse points out.

"I can handle the pain."

"I had your doctor paged he should be in to see you shortly."

"Ok," Angela nods as the nurse leaves the room.

Sean looks over at his wife, "Seven? You're seven centimeters dilated, and we're just now getting to the hospital?"

"Calm down."

"How are you so calm?"

"I told you, it's going to happen either way."

* * *

Maura, and Jane take it upon themselves to round up the rest of the troops, and stop for doughnuts, and coffee on their way, figuring that they have plenty of time. Frankie, and Frost ride with Jane. Tommy tags along with Maura.

Angela has been at the hospital an hour when her doctor finally makes it in. He expects that her labor will be long, and painful, based on her age, and the fact that she's having twins. He enters the room, washes his hands, and pulls on gloves. He checks her progress, and then calls the nurse into the room.


End file.
